


【银英‖莱吉】别以为当皇帝就不用相亲了

by TeaOrCoffee1Or2



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOrCoffee1Or2/pseuds/TeaOrCoffee1Or2
Summary: 警告：1：沙雕中短篇，吉存活if线2：通篇恶搞，逻辑我吃了，节操喂干冰家的汪了，来啊快活啊！浪起来呀!3: 当时大公和莱皇都没开窍，自以为很直地和偷摸大鸡过着老夫老妻生活。鉴于这俩都没谈过恋爱，所以整体来说就是小学生谈恋爱的画风……
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
桌上的文件堆积如山，莱因哈特随手拿起最上面那本翻了翻——第一页是份中规中矩的简历，写得还算简洁明了。第二页开始便是各种尺寸的照片——比如明显开了美颜的证件照、滤镜巨大的生活照、P妈不认的艺术照。

莱因哈特兴致缺缺地将整个文件夹丢回桌上。

“这是什么？”

宫内尚书擦了擦额角的汗：“陛下，您称帝五年了。如今宇宙统一，国泰民安……”

“说重点。”

“您的后宫……”

“没兴趣。”莱因哈特抬了抬下巴：“你退下吧。”

“陛下！！！”宫内尚书扑通一声跪下了，一抬头老泪纵横：“五年了！！！整整五年了！！！别说宠妃情妇，您连个皇后都没有啊！！！臣这个宫内尚书是真的干不下去了啊！！！”

“本朝不兴跪拜礼，你起来说话。”莱因哈特皱了皱眉头：“娶妻的事，朕都不急，你急什么？”

宫内尚书哭唧唧：“陛下，恕臣冒犯——臣的次子与陛下同岁，现在闺女都上小学了。臣的长子比您大三岁，现在二胎……”

“——都学会300个单词了。”莱因哈特揉揉额角：“下次台词改一改，这话你上个月说过了。”

“现在快500个单词了，陛下。”宫内尚书偷眼看看皇帝的脸色——还不算太黑。于是他再接再厉：“陛下，哪怕您不想开后宫，皇后还是要娶的吧？帝国不能没有继承人啊？”

“再说吧。”莱因哈特撇嘴：“帝国现在提倡晚婚晚育，朕还年轻，要以身作则。”

这也行？  
陛下您找借口的姿势越来越熟练了。  
宫内省寻思着明天就去找给皇帝提供了新借口的国务尚书打一架。

他试图和皇帝讲道理：“陛下，这样下去真的不行啊！您看，您不结婚，帝国高级军官们也纷纷单身，长此以往，朝野上下议论纷纷……”

“哦？”莱因哈特懒洋洋地托着下巴：“他们都议论些什么了？”

“昨天同盟收视率最高的那个相亲节目就说了——三十还单身，不是程序猿，就是帝国人——这还算说的客气的。”

“那不客气的呢？”

“上个月您和大公殿下外出就餐的照片就上了头条——那群无良的狗仔拿着一张高糊照，硬说你们在接吻。”

“哦，那张照片我有印象。”  
皇帝想起自己终端里存的那张图——糊归糊，狗仔的审美还是在线的。照片上吉尔菲艾斯那双眼睛在暧昧的灯光下，蓝的越发静谧深邃。  
幸亏当初手快存的早，不然隔天就全网删完了。

皇帝暗自为自己的机智点了个赞，轻描淡写地应付道：“那几家报社不是已经辟谣道歉了吗？” 

“可是上周罗严塔尔阁下和米达麦亚阁下的绯闻又上了热搜。”

“你看吧，米达麦亚这种已婚人士都不能阻止媒体传谣。”皇帝一本正经：“可见结婚救不了帝国人。”

“陛下，话不能这么说。米达麦亚夫人亲自辟谣要是很有效的嘛。”宫内尚书痛心疾首：“何况，您自己不结婚也就算了，怎么您这些部下也不结婚？——据统计帝国重臣的单身率高达83%！这真是太过分了！”

“那你去催他们呗。等他们都脱单了，我再相亲也不迟。反正我年纪最小，当皇帝的总不能和大臣们抢老婆吧？”莱因哈特懒洋洋地托着下巴，看着情绪激动的宫内尚书，决定祸水东引，死道友不死贫道：“就从军务尚书开始，如何？他年龄最大，你看他头发都白了。”

“……这不算，军务尚书的头发从小就白。”更重要的是，想想奥贝斯坦那张面无表情的脸——军务尚书觉得，这要是同意了，皇帝就得打一辈子光棍了。  
情急之下他灵机一动：“陛下，有句话叫权力越大，责任越大。您可认同？”

“嗯哼？”

“既然如此，在婚姻问题是，上位者也应以身作则。”宫内尚书笑眯眯：“陛下您既然自己不愿意相亲，没关系——那就以爵位或者官职高低排序，臣从上往下催就完了。”

“哦，那也行——等等？” 莱因哈特下意识地刚想点头，突然想起，无论以爵位，还是官职排序，在他之下，不都是吉尔菲艾斯嘛？  
“不行。”他顿时摇头：“不行不行不行。”

“陛下不必担心。” 宫内尚书老神在在：“大公殿下一向尊老爱幼，想必不会让臣为难的。” 

——朕担心的就是这个！  
“吉尔菲艾斯脾气再好，你也不能这么欺负他。”

“臣哪有？臣这明明是为了大公的终生幸福着想啊？！”宫内尚书果断喊冤：“男大当婚女大当嫁，陛下您怎么知道殿下自己不想脱单？”

“呸，吉尔菲艾斯答应过我，绝不会丢下我，自己一个人结婚的！”皇帝理直气壮。

——这也行？  
——你们是小学生吗？是不是还要手拉手一起上厕所啊？  
宫内尚书一头黑线，决定不和小学生讲道理，果断曲线救国：“陛下，您要知道，大公殿下和您同龄，如今也是28岁了。”

“那又如何？”

“哪怕他不急，他的家人就不急了吗？据说殿下的父母早就在为他物色合适的对象了。”宫内尚书摸摸胡子，摇头晃脑：“可怜天下父母心啊。”

“……”莱因哈特摸了摸鼻子——毕竟他当年二话不说把人家十一岁的儿子拐走了，提到吉尔菲艾斯的父母，他多少有些心虚。  
但是再心虚，原则问题还是不能让步的。一想到吉尔菲艾斯要去和一个不知道从哪儿冒出来的陌生女人牵小手亲小嘴，他就整个人都不好了。

相亲这么无聊的事，我不喜欢，吉尔菲艾斯一定也不喜欢。  
而且那些脑子里满是奶油的贵族小姐们有什么好！凭什么和我抢吉尔菲艾斯！

莱因哈特扬起下巴：“朕是皇帝，朕说不行就不行，这事没得谈。”

“这也不行，那也不行。”宫内尚书摊手：“君无戏言啊陛下。”

莱因哈特咬着嘴唇。  
他自认是个言而有信的人，但是让吉尔菲艾斯去相亲……那是万万不可以的。  
只能退而求其次了。

“既然是官职从上往下排，那还是从朕开始吧。”莱因哈特气鼓鼓地扁扁嘴，慢吞吞地说着：“朕当然不是逃避责任的人。”

不就是相亲吗？  
皇帝深呼吸。  
那些女人还能吃了朕不成？

“陛下圣明。”宫内尚书大喜过望：“整个费沙社交圈的适龄女性资料都在这里了，陛下您挑一个？”

“不必。朕没空看这些。”皇帝嫌弃地扫了眼那堆文件，不耐烦地摆摆手：“反正这玩意你熟，你自己……看着办。”

（2）

既然皇帝让他看着办，宫内尚书说干就干。  
没两天，第一位人选就挑出来了。

“西莉亚·冯·布伦塔诺小姐是布伦塔诺伯爵家的幼女。”宫内尚书信心满满：“陛下您放心，这位小姐心地善良，端庄稳重，无论长相还是性情都是拔尖的，在费沙社交圈风评极佳。”

“知道了。”皇帝心不在焉的应着。

倒是希尔德凑过来瞅了一眼：“咦，这不是小西莉亚吗？”

皇帝挑挑眉毛：“哦，你认识？”

“这么说吧——她的外婆是臣父亲的姑姑的表妹。”  
这复杂的亲戚关系听得在场所有人都是一愣。

“四舍五入就是臣的远房表妹。”希尔德莞尔一笑：“事实上，布伦塔诺家族历史悠久，几个世纪的联姻下来，大多数有名有姓的贵族都是他家姻亲。”

换句话说就是，但凡帝国社交圈里有点存在感的名媛千金，都是这位西莉亚小姐的堂姐表妹七大姑八大姨。

“布伦塔诺家族是吧？”皇帝想了想：“近卫军的沃纳·冯·布伦塔诺少将和她是什么关系？”

“他们是亲兄妹。”

“这样啊。”莱因哈特若有所思地摸了摸下巴。

布伦塔诺少将是当年帝国内战中第一批站队自己的贵族将领，本身的能力也是可圈可点，因此这个家族和冯林道夫家族一样，在改朝换代之后不光保住了家产封地爵位，还借此进入新政权的权力中心，在费沙的贵族中颇有影响力。  
皇帝以军功起家，军队是他的统治根基。然而统一宇宙后，想要政令通达，势必要平衡各方势力——借着联姻拉拢一批识时务的开明贵族便是不错的选择。

难怪这位小姐会被宫内尚书放在皇妃候选名单上。

然而希尔德想了想皇帝的喜恶，又想了想自己这位远房表妹的模样——她欲言又止，她欲语还休。

“其实西莉亚吧……她确实挺好的。”希尔德斟词酌句：“性情娇憨，活泼可爱——陛下，不如您先看看她的照片？看看合不合眼缘？”

桌上的资料厚厚一本，莱因哈特懒洋洋地瞅了一眼，毫无兴趣。

“既然你们都说她好，那就先见一见吧。”皇帝漫不经心地说着，完全没有领悟到希尔德小姐的疯狂暗示。

毕竟见一面又不会少块肉，对吧？

于是他很快就后悔了。

(3)

西莉亚·冯·布伦塔诺小姐确实是个美人。

圆鼓鼓的小脸，大大的眼睛，笑容天真又可爱。  
她穿着粉色的蓬蓬裙，背挺得笔直，眼睛却不自觉地总是瞥向桌上那盘精致的小点心。

毕竟帝国的贵族小姐出门普遍要束腰，束地越紧越好，全套装扮好后连呼吸都是困难的，早餐只有一杯冰水，午餐来不及吃，而现在已经是下午茶时间了。  
所以她手脚发软眼前发黑。

但她是来相亲的，不是来吃东西的。

——要忍住啊！  
——我不饿，我一点都不饿，呜……

西莉亚小姐将母亲出门前的嘱咐默背三遍，反复提醒自己注意仪态不要失礼。  
她恋恋不舍地将目光从点心上移开，像模像样地对皇帝行了个屈膝礼，长长地睫毛扑闪着，像只大号的洋娃娃。

“……”皇帝看着她脸上未褪的婴儿肥。他沉默了三秒，发出灵魂质问：“你今年几岁？”

“十五岁，陛下。”西莉亚小姐笑地甜甜的：“下个月过了生日就满十六了呢~”

“……”莱因哈特感觉大脑在颤抖。

他一向洁身自好，很有节操，为什么宫内尚书居然会认为他是个对未成年人感兴趣的变态？  
皇帝想掀桌。

——要忍住啊！  
——要是吓坏了小孩子，吉尔菲艾斯又该说教了。

莱因哈特看着又在（自以为隐蔽地）偷瞄点心的小萝莉。  
他深呼吸，用尽毕生涵养，挤出营业笑容。

“你饿了吧？”他将那盘点心推倒小姑娘面前：“先吃点东西垫垫肚子？”

“可以吗？”小姑娘歪歪脑袋：“可是……这样不好吧？我们不是在相亲吗？”

“吃吧吃吧，”皇帝怂恿道：“你正是长身体的时候，别饿着了。”

西莉亚小姐迟疑地拿了块饼干，小口啃了起来，   
她眼睛亮晶晶的，小声说：“陛下您真是个好人。”

陛下觉得她说的对。  
陛下心累。  
陛下决定回去就打爆宫内尚书狗头。

（4）

投喂完一碟点心一杯热巧克力，皇帝吩咐亲卫送小姑娘回家，然后下令让宫内尚书立刻觐见。

宫内尚书觉得自己很冤。

“现在的贵族小姐们普遍十四五岁就订婚，十八九岁就结婚，二十岁不嫁那就是老姑娘了——未订婚的小姐们都是这个年龄，臣也很无奈啊？”

宫内尚书振振有词地给皇帝科普，而皇帝的脸色越来越黑：“十四五岁就订婚？初中高中念完了没？订什么婚谈什么恋爱？是高考太轻松了还是作业不够多了？啊？！”

希尔德眼看着皇帝的怒气槽越攒越满，宫内尚书还在梗着脖子硬刚，赶紧让人去找大公救命。

“而且，朕记得去年婚姻法修改后，帝国女性法定结婚年龄是二十一吧？”

“法律归法律，习俗归习俗，上有政策下有对策。”宫内尚书摊手：“大不了先同居再领证嘛。”

“……这不行。”莱因哈特只觉得太阳穴突突跳，决定赶明就去找司法尚书好好唠唠

不过在这之前先解决宫内尚书这个死脑筋：“朕今年二十八，二十五岁以下的女性不予考虑。”

“社交圈里二十五岁以上的单身女性要么缺胳膊少腿，要么桀骜乖僻，要么丧偶离异，无论哪种都不适合是皇妃啊？”

皇帝拍案而起：“那就等你找到合适的再说！”

宫内尚书觉得不行，正寻思着要不要现场给皇帝表演个一哭二闹三上吊——大公来了。

所有人都松了一口气。

大公一路上已经打听完了起因经过结果，进门就笑眯眯地拉偏架：“既然是陛下相亲，就自然应该以陛下的喜好为准。”

陛下疯狂点头。

宫内尚书愁眉苦脸：“二十五岁以上，又要家室好，又要品貌端庄，这让我上哪儿找去？”

——找不到最好!  
皇帝刚要直接怼，大公抢先道：“既然是选皇妃，女方自身的眼界素养人格品性才是最重要的，家室倒是其次。”

“那不行！”宫内尚书捶胸顿足：“皇妃门第太低有损皇室体面！”

红发大公叹了口气：“你要是找个门当户对但陛下不喜欢的，那要是将来帝后不和闹离婚，岂不是更不体面？”

宫内尚书一脸懵逼：“皇室怎么能离婚！”

“怎么不能离，去年刚改的婚姻法您没仔细看吗？”吉尔菲艾斯同情地看着他：“阁下，时代变了。”

（5）

“赞美我吧吉尔菲艾斯。我今天可真是耐心极了。”  
闲杂人等走光后，皇帝软绵绵地往吉尔菲艾斯肩膀上一趴，熟练地把玩起好友细软的红发。

金发美人不顾仪态地主动投怀送抱，以吉尔菲艾斯的经验，那他就应该快憋死了，要开喷了。

“你说这群贵族小姐都怎么回事？去年将女性法定结婚年龄改到21，我还觉得太小了，大学毕业怎么也得23吧？结果他们还等不及了！”莱因哈特闷闷不乐：“十四五岁就订婚，二十岁就结婚，高考还考不考了？大学还上不上了？人生就不能有点追求吗？？”

“社会风气如此，其实这不是她们的错。”吉尔菲艾斯忍不住说句公道话。

然后就被皇帝曲起手指在额心敲了一记。  
“那你还挺喜欢她们的嘛？” 看皇帝的表情，敢承认，他就要咬人了：“难道你看上某个贵族小姐了？”

吉尔菲艾斯忍着笑意赶紧摇头：“那倒没有。”

“哼。”

“要改变传统不是一年两年就能做到的，有时候需要一代人甚至几代人的努力，法定结婚年龄已经改到21岁了，最近司法省还收到一份关于女性继承权的提案，” 吉尔菲艾斯抬手帮他揉揉太阳穴，轻声安抚道：“慢慢来吧，莱茵哈特大人。”

皇帝慢吞吞地“”嗯”了一声，惬意地眯了咪眼睛。

“话说回来……莱因哈特大人，你为什么会同意相亲？之前不是已经拒绝过很多次了吗？”

——还不是因为你！  
皇帝扁扁嘴，脸色变来变去的，最后掀掀眼皮，哀怨地看着自家红发好友：“吉尔菲艾斯~”

“嗯？”

“都怪你！”

“诶？”吉尔菲艾斯无辜地眨巴眼睛。

“你为什么不是女的！”

“……？”

“如果你是女的，我娶你就完了！还折腾什么相亲啊！”

“……那还真是对不起哦。”吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，果断岔开话题：“还要继续揉吗？”

“要的要的。”莱因哈特从善如流地将脑袋靠在好友肩头，半个身子窝在他怀里，一点都不觉得这么亲密的姿势哪里不对。

吉尔菲艾斯调整了一下姿势，让好友靠的更舒服些。  
皇帝开始无理取闹的时候还是不要试图和他讲道理比较好。  
但不知道为什么，他现在心情很好。


	2. Chapter 2

（6）

“我真的不懂现在的年轻人都在想什么！”  
军官俱乐部里，宫内尚书心不在焉地丢出四个九，一边顺口抱怨。

目前帝国高级军官平均年龄不到30，这地图炮一出，周围年轻人纷纷扭头看过来。

同桌打牌的罗严塔尔眼珠一转，联想到最近传得沸沸扬扬的皇帝选妃之事，瞬间明白了原委。  
他挑了挑眉毛：“听说贵官最近给陛下安排了一个十六岁的小姑娘？”

“对啊！”宫内尚书痛心疾首：“不是说男人都喜欢年轻的吗？”

罗严塔尔嘴角抽抽，习惯性冷笑：“您要知道，我们这位陛下至今没谈过恋爱，搞不好还是个处男，你给他安排一个同样生涩的小姑娘是想干嘛？让他俩一起玩过家家吗？”

这话说的太不讲究，米达麦亚忍不住偷偷在桌下踹了他一脚。

“……”宫内尚书：“谈恋爱这种水到渠成的事，多处处不就成了嘛？”

“怎么可能？又不是初中生！谈恋爱也要技术的好吗？不然岂不是大家都脱单了？”

想了想帝国高层的单身率，宫内尚书心有戚戚焉。  
这种事旱的旱死涝的涝死，看着周围单身狗们投向罗严塔尔的怨念目光，宫内尚书眼前一亮——要说恋爱经验，帝国军里罗严塔尔自认第二的话，没人敢认第一。

“那您看，哪种女性适合陛下？”

罗严塔尔的嘴角翘了起来。  
米达麦亚绝望地发现，自家好友满脸写着“我要搞事”的意思，而对面的宫内尚书毫无防备。

“当然是热情主动的成熟女性啊！分分钟教小男孩什么叫做爱的那种！”罗严塔尔循循善诱：“谈恋爱是需要互动的。您看我们这皇帝像是会主动的人吗？他要能主动，我就生吃了终端！——他不主动，那只能女方主动对不对？”

这话听着有道理，，山不就我，我去就山嘛。  
宫内尚书连连点头。

“所以年龄大一点，经历复杂一点，性格不够矜持——这都不是问题。”罗严塔尔笑得意味深长。

宫内尚书还在纠结：“可是这类女性……真的适合成为帝国皇妃吗？”

“不不不。”罗严塔尔毫无心理负担地给皇帝挖坑：“合不合适你我说了不算，陛下自己喜欢就行。再出格的皇妃也比没有皇妃强，阁下……懂我的意思吧？”

宫内尚书挠头。

虽说帝国民风保守，但物极必反，社交圈里出身高贵嫁妆丰厚自由奔放的姑娘还是有几个的。  
皇帝都奔三的人了，对男女之事还是一窍不通。这次相亲能不能成还是后话，教皇帝领会男欢女爱的妙处才是当务之急。

宫内尚书左思右想，权衡利弊，终于下定了决心。

——大本营里，皇帝打了喷嚏，莫名觉得有点冷。

（7）

下定了决心的宫内尚书效率非常高。

这回被带到皇帝面前的是奥森格罗男爵家的小姐，芳龄二十六，家中独女，父母开明，对自家掌上明珠有求必应。其他贵族小姐们进入社交圈相亲定亲的年龄，她恰好“病“了四年，有小道消息说这段时间她其实匿名去了海尼森留学。

四年后她重新出现在社交圈，穿着大胆时髦，又眼高于顶，曾一天之内连续拒绝三个追求者。  
这姑娘在帝国社交圈是出了名的放荡不羁爱自由，一早就放话拒绝任何形式的相亲。

但我们的宫内尚书自有办法。  
他给这位男爵小姐发了一封邮件，附件是十二张照片，会自动阅后即焚的那种。

“一开始我确实是拒绝的。”面对好奇的闺蜜，奥森格罗小姐如是说：“可是陛下他——实在是太漂……帅了啊！”   
说这话的时候伯爵小姐两眼放光，闺蜜莫名替皇帝捏把汗。

正式见面被安排在大本营右侧的英式花园里。

当天天气晴朗，蓝天白云，满园苍翠，奥森格罗小姐拂开垂落的紫罗藤，穿过幽深的小径。  
尽头是一座精巧的欧式凉亭，奥森格罗小姐远远地看见金发的皇帝正托着下巴和对面的红发男人说话。那红发男人端着咖啡杯喝了一口，不知回了句什么，惹得皇帝笑出声来，那头比阳光还夺目的灿金色长发晃了晃，垂下来几缕，又被一只素白的手别到耳后。

世界似乎安静了一瞬，潺潺的水声，鸟雀的鸣叫，都消失了。  
奥森格罗小姐无意识地顿住脚步。

媒体上皇帝的照片总是霸气而严肃。即使是宫内尚书给的那些私房照，皇帝的表情也都是淡淡的，隔着投影都能体验到这种不怒自威的气势。

作为一个资深颜控，奥森格罗小姐觉得不笑的皇帝也能吊打同盟最帅的流量小鲜肉几条街。  
但是现在，看到他如少年人般畅快欢笑的模样，她觉得，满园姹紫嫣红的奇花异草在这一刻都黯然失色。

——这波不亏！  
奥森格罗小姐打开手中的小扇子，飞快扇了扇莫名发热的脸颊，稳定呼吸，调整仪态，缓步走了过去，款款行礼。

“日安，陛下。”

皇帝的脸上的笑意瞬间消失，身上的气场一变。

“日安。”他说着，转头看过来。 

空气中莫名的压迫力令人邪念顿消。奥森格罗小姐下意识地避过他的眼神，转头去看厅中另一个人。  
她的眼睛又亮了。

帝国大公正侧坐着，微卷的红发在阳光下越发色泽艳丽，仿佛跳跃的火焰。他身姿提拔，宽肩细腰，黑色的披风垂下来，遮住一双无处安放的大长腿。  
他微笑着对她点点头。

奥森格罗小姐盯着那双深邃的暖蓝色眼瞳，刚刚平静下来的心跳又疯狂躁动。  
这脸！这腰！这腿！   
帝国官媒的摄影师都是什么品种的辣鸡！为什么大公的官方照片从没体现出真人百分之一的帅气！！！

喉头莫名干涩，她下意识地吞咽了一下：“日安，大公殿下。”

“日安。”红发大公语气温和：“令尊是奥森格罗男爵吧？”

“是的。殿下见过我父亲？”

“去年曾经共事过。令尊博学强志，在法学上的见解令人印象深刻。”吉尔菲艾斯想起那个颇有才干的男爵——此人是帝国少见的激进派开明贵族，私底下还是个炫女狂魔，吹起自家闺女来能滔滔不绝一个小时不重样的：“之前常听他提起小姐……”

“诶？”奥森格罗小姐好奇地歪头：“他怎么说的？”

“嗯——聪明又能干，还漂亮……”

“那他在外面还是给我留面子了。”奥森格罗小姐手中扇子轻点红唇，笑了起来：“在家就——”

这边正相谈甚欢，皇帝突然干咳一声。

“奥森格罗小姐……是吧？”皇帝似笑非笑，貌似随意地打量她一眼，眼神却比刚刚更锐利三分，仿佛浑身的刺都竖了起来。

奥森格罗小姐今天穿了一条黑色的鱼尾裙，垂感极佳的光滑布料衬地她丝绸般无暇的肌肤越发欺霜赛雪，紧身的裁剪裹着她玲珑有致的身段，性感又不失优雅。

以正常男性的眼光，这怎么看这都是位迷人的女性。

然而皇帝在这方面的审美就从没正常过。

“……你。”皇帝的眉尖困惑地挑了挑：“穿成这样不冷吗”

空气突然安静了。

红发的大公熟练地打了个圆场，赶紧起身告辞。  
他有种不祥的预感。

而情况比他想的更糟。

（8）

皇帝这一次相亲比上回结束地更早。

当晚，奥森格罗小姐抱着枕头敲响了闺蜜的房门，而吉尔菲艾斯大公在自家被窝里喜提一只穿睡衣的皇帝。

这边奥森格罗小姐恨恨地咬着枕头：“我们这皇帝是个什么奇行种?明示暗示他不懂，任何一个话题他都能三个回合内给你聊死。拉拉小手他收的飞快，蹭他一下他简直要原地起飞了”

“这么正经的男人不适合你。”闺蜜揉她狗头：“美则美矣，不能吃的，你死心吧。”

“不给吃还长那么好看干嘛！”奥森格罗小姐哭唧唧，埋胸求安慰：“男人都是大猪蹄子。”

那边的皇帝非常抓狂。

"她说话莫名其妙的!拿把小扇子笑的奇奇怪怪!眼神要把我整个吃了一样!”皇帝整个人缩在红发大公怀里碎碎念：“还偷偷摸我手！我还不能告她耍流氓！”

“这位小姐的作风倒是很像同盟女性。”吉尔菲艾斯苦笑着摸摸好友的金发：“她应该没有恶意——”

“——你怎么很有经验的样子。”皇帝扁扁嘴，抬头看他：“难道你在同盟的时候也被调戏过嘛？”

“这倒没有。”

“哼。”皇帝闷闷地应了一声，重新钻进好友怀里，嘟嚷道：“女人太可怕了，吉尔菲艾斯你千万不要结婚。"

（9）

相亲不顺利没关系，但是给皇帝造成心理阴影就不好了。  
吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己可能需要和宫内尚书谈一谈。

然而第二天，宫内尚书抢先找上他了。

“陛下的择偶标准到底是啥样的啊？您和他最熟，给点提示呗？”

“……”这个话题他们很久之前确实聊过，但是当时莱因哈特大人的答案基本上没什么参考价值。吉尔菲艾斯揉揉眉心，复述道：“就……头脑好，性情佳。”

“这基本等于没说嘛？”宫内尚书一脸懵逼：“要不咱再具体一点？”

红发大公无奈摊手：“我建议您直接去问陛下本人。”

宫内尚书觉得他说的很有道理，于是说干就干。

皇帝对他这问题倒是意外地不抵触，只是有些茫然。  
“具体一点？怎么个具体法？”皇帝挠头：“比如？”

“发色？瞳色？”宫内尚书试探道。

“哦，红发最好看。”皇帝不假思索：“发质最好再软一点，卷发比直发漂亮。”

咦，这么具体的嘛？  
宫内省尚书赶紧记下。

“瞳色嘛……蓝色就不错。颜色可以再深一点，深蓝暖蓝矢车蓝都行。”

宫内省尚书觉得这形容有点眼熟。

“个子高一点，五官要深邃，气质要温柔。性格要自信大气的，唯唯诺诺说不出话的不要。但最好再低调沉稳些，自吹自擂夸夸其谈的也不要。”

宫内省尚书觉得自己就是个无助的甲方。而皇帝这个无良的乙方平时把“无所谓”、“都可以”挂在嘴边，多问两句就开始异想天开地要求“五光十色的白”和“五彩斑斓的黑”了

但这还没完。

“最好能懂点政治军事，对时局有独到的见解。要勤奋，学习能力强，心地善良，善于与人沟通，人缘好——哦，等等，” 皇帝托着腮帮子想了想：“人缘太好也不行，这条划掉，她只要对我和姐姐好就够了。”

宫内省尚书点点头，将前面那段直男癌发言整段划掉。

“差不多就这样吧。”皇帝觉得自己说的差不多了，意思传达到位就行了——反正帝国人口那么多，这么简单的肯定不难找。

宫内尚书看着满纸的要求，拿笔的手微微颤抖。  
如果把性别限制去掉，皇帝身边确实有且只有一个人，可以完美符合这些要求。

他可能发现了一个不得了的秘密。  
帝国大公什么都好，可惜性别不对，不然哪怕冒着被军务尚书追杀的风险，他也得撮合一下这两位。  
但是皇帝娶了大公的话，继承人咋办？  
从业几十年，这么棘手的情况他还是头一次遇到。

——不要慌！  
他抬头看着皇帝一脸正直无辜理直气壮的表情——明显，这个秘密连皇帝本人都没察觉到。

宫内尚书顿时脑洞大开，他觉得这事还能再抢救一下。

皇帝想要一个女版的大公，那就给他找一个！说不定就把他掰直了呢！  
毕竟这世界上长相相似的人还是不少的。若再加上性格限制，那确实难找些。但是帝国几万亿人口，努力一下还是有希望的嘛！

接下来的一整周里，吉尔菲艾斯发现宫内尚书暗地里总是用某种不可描述欲言又止的目光直勾勾地盯着自己。每次他回头去看，对方又总是飞快地扭头回避。  
一而再，再而三，终于有一天，吉尔菲艾斯忍无可忍地找上宫内尚书。

帝国大公开门见山：“阁下莫不是找我有事？”

“没有没有没有。”宫内尚书否认三连。

红发大公挑了挑眉毛：“陛下跟您说了什么？”

宫内尚书一脸营业假笑

其实他现在很好奇大公对皇帝到底是个什么心态。  
要说一点暧昧都没有，他是不信的，自从打开了新世界的大门，宫内尚书现在看谁都觉得是弯的。  
不过若要真有点什么……那他们青梅竹马那么多年，应该早就在一起了才对。那样的话自己现在要纠结的就不是怎么给皇帝相亲，而是怎么给皇帝出柜。

看来还是两个人都太迟钝了。  
所以，为了帝国的未来，趁他们自己还没意识到，赶紧把柜门关紧了，再加道锁才好。  
千万不要提醒他们。千万不要。

“算了。”吉尔菲艾斯盯着他看了半天，愣是把宫内尚书看出一脑门冷汗，最后慢悠悠道：“如果有什么事需要帮忙的，您可以随时来找我。”

——要不您穿上女装让我们拍张照？  
——这样我们宫内省就可以用照片在大数据库里自动搜索了！事半功倍！

宫内尚书花了好大的力气，才将这个诱人的念头从自己大脑里踹出去。


	3. Chapter 3

（10）

技术部总监板着脸端坐在宫内尚书面前。

“麻烦贵官解释一下，为什么我进门前要先搜身，拿走通讯设备也就算了，还要我签这么厚一本保密合同？”

宫内尚书笑呵呵：“这就说来话长了。”

“……我走了。”

“别别别啊。”宫内尚书赶紧拉住同僚：“事关重大——”

“你们宫内省那点事能有多重大？”

“这次可不一样了。”宫内尚书打开一本文件夹递过去：“你先看看这个。”

技术总监将信将疑地接过文件夹看了一眼——他放下手中的咖啡杯，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，谨慎地再看一眼。

宫内尚书端茶：“我们需要在大数据里找这么个人。这对你们技术部来说应该不难吧？”

技术总监瞪着死鱼眼看他。

“但请阁下务必保密。”宫内尚书叮嘱道：“此事关系到皇室声誉，若是传扬出去，后果不堪设想，”

技术总监摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。  
他深呼吸：“可是，为什么——”

“不不不别问为什么。”宫内尚书做了个噤声的手势，表情讳莫如深：“兹事体大，为了贵官的人身安全着想，您还是不要刨根问底了。”

“……”技术总监又看了眼照片，还是觉得不能忍：“不，我的意思是——为什么你觉得给大公殿下P上两根辫子，就能让他看上去像女性了？”

“喂喂喂，看破不说破啊!”宫内尚书抗议了一句，又扭头看看照片：“哪里不像？这不还P了口红眼影吗？”

技术部总监拍案而起：“像个屁！”

“……”

技术部总监一脸恨铁不成钢：“男性的脸型五官身材，和女性的脸型五官身材能一样吗？啊？！有你这么生搬硬套的吗？别的不说，光一米九的身高就足以筛掉大部分人了——动动脑子，一米九的男性在帝国男性总人口中占0.05%，同样的比例换算到女性人口，一米八左右就差不多了。更重要的是，性转不光要尽可能地保留本人的五官体态，还要有韵味！有气质！有美感！神似远比形似重要啊你懂不懂？我们找个AI都比你P的好！”

宫内尚书被他喷地晕头转向，又觉得对方说的好有道理，一时竟无言以对。

他懵了半晌，忽然觉得哪里不对：“等等，为什么你那么熟练？”

刚刚还义正言辞的技术总监突然僵住了。

宫内尚书试探道：“听说去年你部预算抢输，经费不足，你们这群技术宅就开始画图卖本自力更生——据说目前市面上热卖的各位提督的性转本，就是贵部的杰作？”

“哈？您在说什么？”技术总监营业假笑：“还有这种东西？”

“半年前军务尚书还缴获了一批非法出版的18禁肉番，其中甚至有皇帝和大公的性转百合本。”宫内尚书眯起眼睛：“阁下当真不知情？”

“知道啊，这事早就传遍了，大家都知道。”技术总监老神在在：“但是这和我们科学技术部又有什么关系呢？违法乱纪的事，我们是不干的。”

“是哦，据我所知，最近又开始流行战舰娘化百合本了，最热门的CP是伯伦希尔X巴巴罗萨。”

技术总监一脸无辜：“舰娘也不能搞嘛？我看同盟那边都搞得很开心，还搞出爆款游戏来了。”

“但据说还有舰娘版伯伦希尔+巴巴罗莎X性转大公的3P同人……”

“这我就不清楚了，”技术总监笑眯眯：“再说了，您还抽空给大公P了两条辫子呢，谁私下还没点爱好了？看破不说破嘛。”

“说的也是，还找人的事——”

“给我三天时间。”技术总监把眼镜戴了回去：“光P图太粗糙了，我先搞个3D建模。”

（11）

技术总监部的3D建模果然做的很漂亮，大胸细腰大长腿，脸型柔和秀美，五官神似本尊——乍一看简直是大公的孪生姐妹，还是个温柔明艳的大美人。  
不过就因为颜值太高，反而很难匹配到相似度高的人选。毕竟美貌本来就是稀有属性，而大公火焰红的发色更是极其罕见。

但是帝国毕竟幅员辽阔，人口基数庞大。

半个月后，技术总监兴冲冲地递上一本档案。

“陛下！这次的人选您一定满意！”

皇帝挑挑眉毛：“前两次你也是这么说的。”

“不不，这次不一样，您先看看材料？”

皇帝兴致缺缺地随手翻看：“唔，是个教师？学历倒是不错，她还在军队里干过两年？……难得你这回不再纠结女方是不是贵族——咦？？？”

皇帝翻到了最后一页，一整页的照片映入眼帘，他一下子坐直了身体：“？？？她怎么长的这么像……”

“像谁？”宫内尚书果断装傻：“臣照着陛下的要求挑的，您满意吗？”

“……”皇帝瞥了他一眼，倒也没深究，兴致勃勃地对着照片看了一遍又一遍：“什么时候可以见面？”

“这位小姐已经抵达费沙了。目前正在上礼仪课程。”

“那就尽快。”皇帝摸摸下巴，又补充一句：“吉尔菲艾斯也要一起来，你安排一下。”

（12）

宫内尚书觉得皇帝相亲还要带上大公一起的操作非常迷。  
大公自己也这么觉得。  
但皇帝兴致勃勃，还乐此不疲。

比起前两次见光死的失败相亲，皇帝似乎对这一次的对象很有好感，约了一次又一次。  
据说宫内省的职员们已经私下里准备了庆功宴。

宫内省的保密工作一向做的不错，但费沙社交圈里消息灵通的人士已经听到了各种风声。虽然这位女士的性格长相身份在各个版本的流言里都不尽相同，约会的进度也是众说纷纭——从还没拉小手，到女方已怀孕，应有尽有。很多说法一听不太靠谱，甚至自相矛盾。但是所有人都确信，照这样下去，帝国很快就会有一位新皇妃了。

——除了皇帝本人，以及全程陪同的大公殿下。

其实每次陪皇帝相亲，大公心情都挺复杂。

对于皇帝要恋爱结婚这件事本身，他并没有太多正面或者负面的情绪，更多的是茫然。

皇帝年龄不小了，而帝国也需要一个继承人，宫内尚书年年逼婚，皇帝迟早会松口。

无论是为了帝国，还是为了莱因哈特自己，结婚生子这种事，都是必要且必须的。罗严克拉姆王朝开国不到五年，无论是这个新生的政权，还是皇帝本人，都不应承受不必要的动荡和风险。

只是他和莱因哈特从小一起长大，都彼此而言都是半个自己的存在。在很长的一段时间里，他们能够拥有、可以信任的，唯有彼此。  
现在的他还很难想象，在这段关系中插入第三人，即使这个人是皇帝未来的妻子——理论上来说，她才应该是莱茵哈特此生最亲密的人。

他知道自己该怎么做，但还需要一些时间去消化这个既定事实。

只是皇帝现在的心态也让他十分迷惑。  
眼下这位萨拉小姐性格温和，不卑不亢，在皇帝面前丝毫不怯场。若说皇帝不喜欢她吧，这约会的次数也不少了。但若说皇帝喜欢她吧——说真的，两个幼儿园小朋友过家家都比皇帝和她在一起更像约会。。

终于有一天，被迫当了十六次电灯泡的大公自己忍不住了，主动询问皇帝对这位萨拉小姐到底是怎么想的。

“怎么想的？不知道诶。”皇帝一脸无辜：“不过我看到她这张脸就很开心。”   
尤其是将一男一女两个吉尔菲艾斯摆在一起，简直双倍享受！双倍快乐！

“那您喜欢她吗？您都已经约会了那么多次……”只是每次约会，皇帝大部分时间都在和自己聊公务，和萨拉小姐单独交流的时间少的可怜。红发大公一脸无奈：“每次都让我陪着，这要怎么找感觉？要不您下次自己去？”

“不行。”皇帝一口否决：“你不去那就没意思了！”

“莱因哈特大人，您这样也太不讲道理了。”红发大公简直满脸问号：“哪有这样相亲的？”

“朕是皇帝，怎么相亲朕说了算。”皇帝胡搅蛮缠。

吉尔菲艾斯揉揉太阳穴，决定单刀直入：“那您喜欢她、想娶她、想和她过一辈子吗？”

金发青年若有所思地托着下巴，歪头看着自家好友暖蓝色的眼瞳：“吉尔菲艾斯，你希望我喜欢她吗？”

“……我不知道。”吉尔菲艾斯嘴角微妙地抽了抽，似乎是想笑一笑，却没笑出来。他叹了口气：“我希望您婚姻美满，一生幸福。”

“朕确实喜欢她的长相。”皇帝沉默片刻：“但和她过一辈子……朕还没想那么多——毕竟朕也不是这么看脸的人。”

吉尔菲艾斯努力理解了一下皇帝的潜台词：“所以您现在只想约会，不想结婚，是这样吗？”

皇帝犹豫片刻，点点头。

“那么趁现在萨拉小姐的资料还未公开，请您尽快下决断，拖久了对她不好。”吉尔菲艾斯叹气道：“萨拉小姐平民出身，没有任何依仗，平白让她担个准皇妃的名头，又不给她任何庇护，若有一天您厌倦了这段关系，无疑是把人捧高了再往下摔——莱因哈特大人，目前帝国民风保守，舆论对女性普遍苛刻，流言蜚语是要杀人的。”

皇帝叹了口气。

红发好友表情诚恳，话说得也很在理。但是……  
“宫内省的保密水平还是可以的，你要相信他们。你看到现在，都没有任何媒体拍到萨拉的照片。”皇帝托着腮，冰蓝色的眼睛水汪汪地看着他：“要不我们再约几次？”

“如果您想和萨拉小姐认真发展，那倒也不错。”红发大公挑挑眉梢：“不过下次相亲，我还是不去了。”

皇帝不满地扁扁嘴：“你要是不在，朕岂不是要和萨拉大眼瞪小眼？”

“……其实萨拉小姐还是蛮有趣的。”

“哟？”皇帝撩起好友的额发，轻轻拽了拽：“那你倒是和她聊得挺开心？”

皇帝无理取闹的时候还是要哄的。  
毕竟头发还在他手里。  
“别闹，”吉尔菲艾斯笑了起来：“我明明跟您聊得更开心。”

“哼。”看着好友无奈又纵容的笑容，皇帝并不想承认自己被撸地很高兴：“那你还拒绝陪我去？！”

吉尔菲艾斯不出声，只是静静地看着他。  
看这表情，皇帝终于意识到好友这次是不会妥协了。  
他不得不接受自己的快乐源泉又要拍拍翅膀飞走了的事实。

“算了。朕下次就和萨拉说清楚。”皇帝扁扁嘴，沮丧地仿佛耳朵尾巴都耷拉下来了：“但是你还是得陪朕一起——不许推脱，这是命令。”

（13）

表白是有技巧的。分手也是。  
莱因哈特没想到，从未实践过前者的自己，会先学习后者——而且后者难度居然还这么高。

昨晚自己至少预演了十八个版本，被吉尔菲艾斯否决了大半。  
红发好友当时的表情一言难尽——“这样会不会太直白了？”“要不咱们再含蓄点？”“您非要这么说倒也不是不行，不过萨拉小姐可能会哭出来。”

不管怎么说，弄哭女孩子总归是件很麻烦的事。

事实上，虽说约会多次，但莱因哈特并不觉得自己和萨拉小姐有真正交往过，所谓的分手也只是把话说开而已。  
但毕竟吉尔菲艾斯也在现场，若场面弄得太难看，尴尬程度简直几何倍上涨。

朕真的是太难了。  
莱因哈特暗自叹了口气。

他抿了口红酒，想想自己刚刚那番说辞——有吉尔菲艾斯连夜帮忙润色，听起来应该也不至于太刺激。  
但话还是得说清楚的，萨拉这段时候的起居一向在宫内省安排，跟这些人接触多了，思路难免被他们带跑。

莱因哈特委婉了半天，实在忍不住，又自由发挥加了一段。  
“萨拉小姐，朕不知道宫内省那边有没有跟卿说过些什么，但他们的意思并不能全然代表朕的意思。卿是聪明人，知道哪些话该听，哪些不该听。”

他抬眼端详对面红发美人的表情。  
萨拉小姐看上去似乎有点懵，但好在眼圈没有红，表情也并不沮丧，还能仪态大方的点头微笑。

不得不说，之所以会和这姑娘约会这么多次，除了她长了张令他百看不厌的脸，她的性格有时候也常常令他有种奇妙的既视感，熟悉地令他想要亲近。

意识到这一点，莱因哈特莫名有些心虚。  
他放下酒杯，放缓了语气：“感谢卿这几个月来的陪伴。卿接下来有什么打算？”

萨拉小姐抬头看了他一眼，又扭头看了看金发皇帝身边的吉尔菲艾斯——皇帝这会儿喝的有点过量，两颊浮着淡淡的绯红，半个身体倚靠在挚友身上。而红发的大公刚吩咐侍从换下葡萄酒，再拿三杯解酒的果汁来——对上萨拉小姐的视线，红发青年温和地笑着对她点点头，似乎是在鼓励她畅所欲言。

萨拉的眼睛一点点亮了起来。

她知道自己出身低微，无论是宫内省的安排，还是皇帝的想法，都不是她可以左右的。这里是费沙，这里永远不缺说一不二的权贵、各怀目的投机者、看热闹不嫌事大的看客。  
这几个月下来，她已经看明白了。在这个她并不喜欢的城市里，真正为她着想，愿意倾听她的想法，尊重她意愿的人，只有一个。

她一口喝下杯中的酒，热辣辣的暖意烫过咽喉，从胃里燃烧起来。

她在这场荒诞的美梦里遇到了一个很好的人。如果她今天必须从美梦中清醒，那么这将是她最后一个机会，她必须放手一搏。

“陛下，其实在来费沙之前，有件事我一直想与您当面道谢。”

“哦？”

“大学毕业后，我的父母想让我立刻嫁给隔壁的阿廖沙。他其实是个不错的男人，但是我不喜欢。正巧当时您废除了黄金树时代女性不得从军的禁令，帝国军开始征召自愿参军的女性，而我年龄和学历都符合征兵条件。”她莞尔一笑：“如果那时候没有参军，现在的我应该和我的同龄朋友一样，早早结婚生子，压根不会有出来工作的机会。谢谢您，是您的决策改变了我的人生。”

皇帝饶有兴致地勾起嘴角。  
身居高位那么久，他一眼就能看出，这是发自内心的感谢而非阿谀奉承。

其实他当年废除大量关于女性工作禁令，主要还是因为战后的帝国性别比例严重失调，再用法律将大批成年女性劳动力禁锢在家庭里简直不能忍——但是如今亲眼看到这些决策的受益者，他也颇为欣慰，突然觉得和当初和吉尔菲艾斯一起跟那群老顽固扯皮大半年也是值了。

“那你接下来是想要继续工作？”

“是的。”萨拉小姐深吸一口气，转头看着吉尔菲艾斯，目光灼灼：“殿下，您的秘书团还缺人吗？我毕业于奥丁国立大学文学系，曾在军队里干过两年的文秘工作。当然，这样的履历在您这里可能微不足道，但是我对自己的专业素养和业务能力有信心。”

这话题转的太快就像龙卷风，吉尔菲艾斯一愣——虽然他在某方面的情商一向不在线，但是现在，连他都隐约觉得，这姑娘的语气并不像一个普通的求职者。

她仰头看着吉尔菲艾斯，眼睛亮晶晶的：“虽然很冒昧，但是我一直……很仰慕您。只要您给我一个面试的机会，我可以证明自己——”

“这……”吉尔菲艾斯一脸错愕。萨拉小姐也许工作能力确实不错，但他对她没有任何多余的想法，将仰慕者放在身边其实不太合适。  
他组织了一下语言，正打算婉拒——手腕一紧，金发好友直接把他从座位上拉了起来。

“不行。”金发皇帝脸色铁青：“吉尔菲艾斯的秘书团不缺人。”

他硬邦邦地丢下这一句，拽着好友扭头就走。


	4. Chapter 4

（14）

“莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯犹豫地看了看好友的脸色，终究还是问了出来：“您还在生气吗？”

金发好友的脸色肉眼可见地又黑了一点。  
回程途中他没说话，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，却全程抓着吉尔菲艾斯的手腕不放。红发大公一下车就被他气势汹汹地拽着走，所到之处如摩西分海，引人侧目，一进卧室还把门摔的震天响。

吉尔菲艾斯一想到明日宫里会因此传出多少流言，忍不住揉揉太阳穴。  
他继续问道：“莱因哈特大人，您到底在生谁的气呢？”

皇帝愤愤地瞪了他一眼：“你在明知故问吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯无奈地看他。  
是的，他确实是在明知故问。

要说皇帝在生萨拉小姐的气……那是不可能的。

虽说她居然没爱上皇帝这一点令人震惊——说起来，金发好友要颜值有颜值要人品有人品要气场有气场，吉尔菲艾斯完全不理解这小姑娘的择偶眼光到底出了什么毛病——但是感情上的问题终究不好勉强。

金发好友既然没有爱上萨拉小姐，那他就不会在乎萨拉小姐爱不爱他。在这方面皇帝不自恋，不缺爱，不双标。他不爱的人正好也不爱他——那没事，那好事，相比之下相亲对象纠缠不休才是天大的麻烦。

既然这怒气不是针对萨拉小姐，那剩下的人选，也就只有一个了。  
毕竟皇帝在某方面的独占欲向来坦坦荡荡。

生活不易，大公叹气

“萨拉小姐挺漂亮的吧？”皇帝撇嘴，阴阳怪气：“要不你就顺水推舟让她来应聘呗？搞不好还能顺便解决一下终生大事呢？伯父伯母不是催你结婚催的紧吗？”

“您说笑了。”吉尔菲艾斯眼观鼻口观心：“我对办公室恋爱不感兴趣。”

“不是办公室恋爱就没问题了对吧？我听说社交圈里对你有好感的小姑娘还挺多的，网络上天天有人喊着要给你生猴子，奥贝斯坦连夜封IP都封不过来。”莱因哈特越说越气：“依我看你家人根本不必着急，你明明挺会拈花惹草。”

吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己冤的很，自己母胎单身，怎么看都和拈花惹草四个字不沾边。

“她们只是说说而已，您不必当真。”吉尔菲艾斯苦笑地辩解：“您又不是不知道，我现在每天忙得要命，哪有空谈恋爱？”

“哦，原来是因为没空啊？”皇帝和他杠上了：“所以等有空了还是要谈的喽？”

“那也是很久以后的事了，您不必担心。”

皇帝不依不饶：“难道很久以后你就可以和别人结婚了吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯终于被他噎住了。  
他一向不是铁齿的人，也不爱立flag，而且这对话越来越像小学生吵架了。  
他揉揉眉心：“不是，我……”

他还想解释，但皇帝已经失去了耐心。

莱因哈特知道自己是在无理取闹，但那又如何？  
他这辈子想要的从来只有这一个人。他不在乎吉尔菲艾斯以何种身份与他相处——挚友，兄弟，亲属——什么都行，只要吉尔菲艾斯留在他身边就好。

可是吉尔菲艾斯对男性并无特殊兴趣，而喜欢他的女性一向很多，多到即使自己想无视，现实也总会以各种奇异的方式提醒他这一点。

只要锄头挥得好，没有墙角挖不倒。

也许总有一天，吉尔菲艾斯终究会结婚生子，会有属于自己的家庭，他的孩子会一个接一个出生。再好的朋友，终归是外人。何况吉尔菲艾斯向来是个很有责任感的男人，一旦他娶妻生子，自己只能眼睁睁看着自己在他心目中所占的分量被他人一点点蚕食殆尽。

狮子总归是食肉动物，现在有人对他的地盘虎视眈眈，随时可以夺走他的珍宝。  
再多的口头承诺也无法满足他消失的安全感，更无法慰藉他逐渐失控的狂躁焦虑。

他不能容忍，他必须做点什么。

（15）

情况很糟糕。

吉尔菲艾斯仰头躺在床上，被皇帝整个人压制着起不来。  
皇帝的手正在撕扯他领口的衣扣。  
这么近的距离，他甚至能闻到皇帝身上淡淡的酒香。

他不得不按住皇帝作乱的手：“莱茵哈特大人，你冷静点。”

皇帝不想冷静。  
“都是你的错，吉尔菲艾斯。”他盯着好友，眼眶发红：“我们不是早就说好的吗？你只要对我和姐姐好就够了，为什么总要去操心那些不相干的人？你反悔了吗？”

“我没有反悔。”吉尔菲艾斯呼吸急促：“但您现在到底想做什么？”

“如你所见。”

“这是两码事。”

“怎么会是两码事？”皇帝笑了起来：“我终于想明白了，你得是我的。这样就不会有别的女人再来和我抢。”

吉尔菲艾斯只觉得大脑一片空白。  
一时间他无法理解自己到底做错了什么，事情怎么会变成这样？

“您知道自己在说什么吗？”他颤动着嘴唇，声音低哑：“您真的想清楚了吗？” 

“朕当然知道。”

“您会后悔的。”

“朕不会。”皇帝的语气异常强硬：“吉尔菲艾斯，你答应过我的。”

“……请住手，陛下。”吉尔菲艾斯声音低哑：“就当是我反悔了吧。”

“吉尔菲艾斯！”皇帝陡然提高了音量，酒精灼烧着他的理智：“你怎么敢？！”

惊怒之下，皇帝用力一扯，直接撕裂好友上衣的布料，三五颗珍珠纽扣脱线崩落，重重砸在床幔上。

与平日的嬉闹不同，皇帝此刻的动作异常粗暴，吉尔菲艾斯克制的动作根本无法压制他，右手手腕几乎被掐出淤青。金发好友正执拗地盯着他，浅蓝的眼瞳仿佛在火中燃烧的冰，神态中竟隐约透着几分掠食者的疯狂，令他后背寒毛倒立。

吉尔菲艾斯本能地一巴掌抽了过去。  
“啪。”

一出手他就后悔了，但一时收不住力度，只能顺着惯性将方向偏离几分。  
指尖擦过莱因哈特侧脸，白皙的肌肤顿时浮起红痕。虽不痛不痒，却也着实让莱因哈特懵了几秒。

“你打我。”他伸手摸摸脸，用不可置信的语气陈述了刚刚发生的事实：“吉尔菲艾斯，你竟然打我。”

“……抱歉。”

“你就这么讨厌我碰你？”

“我从来没有、也永远不会讨厌您。”吉尔菲艾斯一时不知该如何解释：“但您是皇帝，您不可以——”

“我不可以，谁可以？”皇帝的眼神沉了下去，脸上慢慢露出一个奇异的笑容：“姐姐吗？”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯不知道是莱因哈特疯了还是自己疯了：“事关安妮罗洁小姐清誉，陛下请慎言。”

“你从小就喜欢她。”莱因哈特并不理会，他阴沉沉地看着红发挚友：“总有一天你会想要娶她的，对吧。”

“臣对安妮罗洁小姐并无妄念。”吉尔菲艾斯盯着莱因哈特的眼睛：“我只是想守护她一生平安喜乐，还有您——”

“是啊，还有我。”莱因哈特仿佛受到了鼓励，他俯身亲吻好友的耳垂：“如果这么做的人是姐姐，你一定不会拒绝的，对吧？”

“……您在胡说些什么？”

“既然姐姐可以，我为什么不可以呢？”皇帝抚摸好友的侧脸，用拇指摩挲他柔软的嘴唇：“你也喜欢我的，对吧？吉尔菲艾斯。”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯侧过脸避开他的抚弄，无力地闭上眼睛：“陛下，您喝醉了。”

“朕很清醒。”皇帝的回应是直接扯掉红发好友破损的外套，开始撕扯里面白色的衬衣：“姐姐不会和我抢的。吉尔菲艾斯，你只能是我的。”

吉尔菲艾斯一把握住莱因哈特的小臂，手指抓得很紧，甚至有些痉挛。

一切都已经失控，熟悉的秩序正在土崩瓦解。  
莱茵哈特总能得到他想要的，然后他总会想要得到更多。  
但他是一国之君，也是众矢之的。欲望可以成就他，也可以毁了他。

他抬头盯着好友的眼睛。

“停下来，莱因哈特大人。”他声音发颤：“求你……”

听到熟悉的称呼，看到好友眼瞳中清晰的慌乱和无助，金发年轻人的动作停顿几秒。吉尔菲艾斯尚未来得及松口气，掌心一凉，有个冰冷坚硬的东西被强硬地塞入手中，逼他握紧。

竟是皇帝的配枪。

“你随时可以开枪阻止我，朕给你拒绝的权力。”莱因哈特盯着他，语气凶巴巴的，眼神却仿佛随时会哭出来：“杀了我，或者爱我。吉尔菲艾斯，今天你必须选一项。


	5. Chapter 5

（16）

皇帝进门的时候，罗严塔尔不动声色地看了眼墙上装饰用的钟表，确认时间。  
现在是凌晨五点。

他昨晚浪到凌晨一点才回家睡觉，睡了还不到三个小时。  
幸亏宫内省的侍女会办事，他一来就端上咖啡。罗严塔尔连饮两大杯，困顿的大脑终于清醒了一半。 

说起来，这已经是他这辈子第三次在这个时间被皇帝从床上抓出来紧急召见。

第一次是因为有刺客夜闯皇宫，掳走了黄金树家族最后一个小皇帝。  
第二次是因为地球教要炸了费沙。  
这次又是为了什么？难道同盟又有谁要连夜造反了？

罗严塔尔看看四周，感觉不太像。前两次帝国大半高层将领都在，而这回皇帝居然只召见了他一个人。

莫非皇帝突然想给他和米达麦亚赐婚了？

罗严塔尔瞅了一眼皇帝铁青的脸色，放弃了这个美妙的猜测。

皇帝也没吊他胃口，上来就直奔主题。  
他拿出一张皱巴巴的、似乎被反复折叠拉扯、撕碎又拼起来的纸——顶端写着两个显眼的大字：辞呈。

“我半夜醒来，在床头发现了这个。”皇帝回忆了一下当时的情景，感觉自己又要窒息了。

罗严塔尔看了一眼辞呈落款：齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯。  
？？？？？  
他想揉揉眼睛，他忍住了，他对自己的视力有信心。

为什么位高权重的帝国大公突然要辞职？为什么他的辞呈会在三更半夜放到皇帝床头？为什么他本人大半夜还在皇帝寝宫？这到底是两情相悦还是办公室性骚扰？——最重要的是，辞呈在床头，那吉尔菲艾斯他人呢？

信息量太大，罗严塔尔现在很想先抽根烟冷静一下，再把米达麦亚拉来一起陪他听八卦。  
这当然是不可能的。  
作为一个成熟的男人，他干咳一声，端正表情：“陛下，您这是和大公殿下吵架了？”

“……”皇帝想起完事后红发好友发白的脸色，身上的淤青，不由心虚：“不……不止。”

经验丰富的罗严塔尔一看皇帝的表情，就知道这是个惊天大瓜。

他摆出一副耐心倾听的姿态，循循善诱：“陛下，到底发生了什么？”

“没，没什么。”皇帝眼神发飘：“我们确实先吵了一架。他要结婚，我不准。”

“……等等。”罗严塔尔打断道：“据我所知大公殿下目前单身，连个绯闻对象都没有。他这是要和谁结婚？”

“现在没对象不代表以后不结婚！”皇帝目光深沉：“五年后呢？十年后呢？万一他以后碰上个看对眼的，一个月就闪婚了呢？”

“……那您想的还挺长远哈。”罗严塔尔干笑着喝口咖啡掩饰尴尬：“然后呢？”

“然后我就和他上床了。”

“……！！！”如果罗严塔尔定力再稍微差点，嘴里那口咖啡就要直接喷到皇帝脸上了。

“臣总觉得您中间漏了几百章的剧情没讲。”他谨慎地放下杯子，推到一旁：“前面不还在吵架吗？这种时候常规操作是先和好，再谈个恋爱，最后才是上床吧？”

“……罗严塔尔，这方面卿最有经验。”皇帝不耻下问：“卿一般都怎么谈恋爱的？”

罗严塔尔想了想：“先找个好看的女人。”

皇帝点头：“嗯，吉尔菲艾斯很好看。”

他无视了性别问题。罗严塔尔挑挑眉毛，也不戳穿：“然后，请她喝一杯？”

“哦，我和吉尔菲艾斯喝过很多杯。”

“您说的也是。”罗严塔尔继续道：“再然后，一起看雪看星星看银河，从诗词歌赋谈到人生理想。只要聊得合拍，气氛正好，你情我愿，接下来差不多就可以上床了？”

“……雪和星星小时候就看过了，银河系全景星图朕书房就有一份，我们天天看。”皇帝眼神放空：“罗严塔尔，朕突然发现，只要把诗词歌赋换成时事政治军事理论，以卿的标准——朕和吉尔菲艾斯这都快恋爱二十多年了。”

“……”这也行？罗严塔尔对皇帝的逻辑思维叹为观止。但转念一想，若以这个思路，他自己跟米达麦亚也能算几十年的老夫老妻——于是茅塞顿开，心服口服：“陛下圣明。”

皇帝一锤定音：“都恋爱那么多年了，那朕现在和吉尔菲艾斯上个床也是理所当然水到渠成的事嘛！结婚证我都能自己签自己批，让宫内省安排补办婚礼就行了！哪里不合理！”

“您说得对。”罗严塔尔灵魂质问：“所以大公他现在人在哪里？”

“朕也想知道。”莱茵哈特沉着脸：“亲卫队已经第一时间封锁了出城所有路口。无论军用港还是民用港都已经接到紧急通知，一旦发现吉尔菲艾斯的行踪就会会立刻上报。”

“他跑得还挺快。您真的确定他是自愿的吗？”

一提这个，皇帝表情僵了几秒：“……应该算是吧？”

“既然是自愿的，那他还跑什么？”罗严塔尔目光一闪，突然有一个大胆的想法：“难道陛下您技术太差？”

皇帝脸色发青。  
寝宫的床单上还沾着血迹，他实在不能昧着良心说自己技术好。  
但若要他承认自己技术差到能吓得吉尔菲艾斯连夜跑路——这怎么可能！朕不要面子的吗？

“朕的技术当然不差，吉尔菲艾斯也不是那么娇气的人。”皇帝一口否认：“他只是一时想不通而已。”

“既然他想不通，你们怎么成功上的床？”罗严塔尔刨根问底：“这算哪门子的自愿？”

“朕把枪给他了。”皇帝底气不足，但输人不输阵：“如果他不愿意，朕现在还能站在这里和卿说话吗？”

“……哈？”罗严塔尔叹为观止。

皇帝这自愿的标准过于清新脱俗，罗严塔尔向来渣的明明白白，此时竟也无言以对。  
以他的常识，现在他已经猜到当时到底发生了什么。

换位思考，若是他自己对米达麦亚也来这一手——虽说不至于被米达麦亚当场行使无限正当防卫权一枪崩了，至少也得被枪托砸个头破血流吧？——当然，能不能得逞那就是另一回事了。

不过有一点，皇帝说的倒是没错。  
那位红发大公性格再温和，本质上也是个十岁出头就敢谋划造反的狼灭，行动力很强的，综合实力更是属于大规模杀伤性武器的范畴。  
如果不是两情相悦，哪怕吉尔菲艾斯当时手上没有枪，皇帝也不可能得手。

只是，喜不喜欢对方，和自愿与对方上床，其实是两个概念。  
若两情相悦就能水到渠成，这世上便少了很多乐趣。

这两人一个是帝国皇帝，一个是帝国大公，性别偏偏又都是男性。他们要是在一起了，别的不说，光继承人问题就够帝国政坛从上到下乱成一锅粥。

那么，要怎么劝解这个明显缺个筋的皇帝呢？  
罗严塔尔内心天人交战，金眼妖瞳里闪着异样的光。

作为一个经验丰富的男人，他现在既可以给个正确攻略帮皇帝打出HE结局，也可以给个错误攻略让大公成功跑路。  
不得不说，两种选项对罗严塔尔来说都有致命的吸引力。

他权衡利弊。

反正一年半载之内他是追不到米达麦亚的。既然自己不能脱单，凭什么成全这对狗男男？

不过那位好脾气的红发大公和自己往日无仇，近日无怨，被军务尚书找茬的时候还能一唱一和同仇敌忾一致对外。他跑路了，凭自己拉仇恨的本事，难免被集火，这就很不妙。  
再说了，若帝国史无前例地多个一米九的男性皇后，宫内尚书可能当场要秃，军务尚书怕不是得紧随其后。

——咦？这可是喜事啊！  
一想到奥贝斯坦的反应，罗严塔尔内心的天平顿时倾斜了。

谁当皇后不重要，皇帝高不高兴也不重要。  
只要奥贝斯坦不高兴，那他罗严塔尔就高兴了。

“陛下，这件事说来也简单。” 他打定主意，缓缓开口：“您可以这样……”

（17）

费沙国立航空港，第四十二号站台，候机室。

吉尔菲艾斯摸摸耳垂上那颗小小的钻石。

他从没扎过耳洞，戴不了耳钉，只能先将它装在耳夹上凑合着用。只是耳夹舒适度毕竟有限，时间长了耳垂又麻又痒。

难道真的要去扎个耳洞？  
毕竟以后得长时间戴着这个小玩意，也许一辈子都不能摘下。

钻石的背面藏着一粒直径2.3毫米的微型信号干扰装置，是情报科今年新出的装备，可以帮他在各类身份识别系统里自动伪造数据，骗过AI。  
不过，这套设备瞒得过电子设备，却瞒不过人眼。若他这张脸被人认出来，那就麻烦了。

为了避人耳目，他全程戴着兜帽，遮住醒目的发色和大半张脸。只是一米九的身高在人群里依然还是太醒目，只是仓促之下，他实在没有更好的选择。

好在帝国海关这几年为了提高工作效率，用大量智能设备替代人工，大规模推广出入境自动化管理。刚刚自己从安检到出海关，全程选择AI检测，一路畅通无阻。

当年推广AI的时候自己是赞成的，但现在看来，其安全性依然有漏洞。人工智能技术含量再高，碰上黑客照样秒变人工智障。自己能蒙混过关，心怀不轨的地球教徒自然也可以……

——诶等等，都已经跑路了，现在的自己应该不必再去操心这些问题了吧？   
——要不，还是偷偷给奥贝斯坦发封邮件，告知这个安全隐患？毕竟在所有同事里，他是最不希望自己被找到的那一个，肯定不会主动追查。

吉尔菲艾斯自嘲地笑了笑。  
——莱因哈特大人当年说的倒是没错，自己果然是个爱操心的劳碌命。

候机室前方的巨型屏幕突然黑屏，一行红色的信息提示从下往上缓缓飘过，机场广播里传出甜美的女声。

“由费沙前往海尼森的旅客请注意。您乘坐的FZ9048次星际航班半小时后开始登机。请准备好您的随身物品，出示登机卡，由3号港口上伊尔根尼丝号舰艇。祝您旅途愉快。谢谢。”

语音播完，巨型屏幕恢复了原先的画面，屏幕上重新开始滚动播放着候机室各角落的实时监控。

吉尔菲艾斯盯着大屏幕，眼神空洞。  
还有半小时啊。  
他的手指无意识地抚摸着登机卡。

帝国在新领地的控制力有限，很多数据并不互通。  
再等半小时，只要上了舰艇，顺利到达海尼森，再改换身份，找个偏僻的小行星安顿下来，这一切就都结束了。

意识到这一点后，他有些茫然，思绪放空，仿佛一段很长的旅程突然走到了尽头。莫名的疲惫涌上心头，他放松身体，靠在椅背上。  
昨晚上被折腾了一夜，之后又是写辞呈又是跑路，神经从头到尾紧绷着，现在的他几乎已经撑到了极限。

“也不知道莱因哈特大人现在怎么样了。”他揉揉酸胀的太阳穴，喃喃自语：“是不是很生气。”

“我当然很生气！”   
熟悉的声音突然在耳边响起。视野变暗，有个人走到他面前，俯身挡住光线。

那人同样戴着宽阔的兜帽，一缕金色的长发从帽子里滑出来，打着卷垂落。兜帽下露出的下半张脸轮廓精致，秀丽的嘴唇紧绷着，整个人明确地散发着“我要闹了！你哄不好了！”的气息。

“……”吉尔菲艾斯只觉得脑壳更疼了。

（18）

候机室的角落里，两个兜帽男交头接耳窃窃私语，仿佛在进行某些不正当交易，气氛诡异地让人看了想报警。

“陛下，您这是何必？”高个兜帽男说话小小声，唯恐引人注意：“我已经递了辞呈的。”

“你可以递辞呈，我也可以不批。你有辞呈，我有碎纸机。”

“陛下你讲讲道理？帝国哪条法律不让辞职的？”

“朕说不让就不让。我不管，你得跟我回去。”

“您就算现在把我抓回去，我也可以罢工啊？”

“罢工？那很好。别人上班都955，就你不光经常996，忙起来还007。休息一段时间就当是带薪休假了，免得你家侍从官天天担心你会操劳过度会猝死。”

“……我不领工资总可以吧？这叫自动离职。”

“可以啊。不拿工资好啊，我养你啊！”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯无言以对，决定回去先揍一顿罗严塔尔。  
这种话一听就是这货教的，他家皇帝以前纯良的很，从来不会耍流氓。

见他不说话，皇帝扁扁嘴，委屈巴巴地用手指勾他的衣袖。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，昨天晚上……是我喝多了，对不起。”莱因哈特磕磕巴巴地道歉：“你生气的话，可以像米达麦亚揍罗严塔尔那样打我一顿，罗严塔尔说等你打完就快乐多了。我保证不还手。”

认识了那么多年，头一次看到莱茵哈特这般模样，仿佛一只刚打翻了花瓶被当场抓获的幼猫，正可怜巴巴地伸出圆滚滚毛绒绒的前爪，在吉尔菲艾斯心头挠了挠。  
“……我没有生气。”

“那你别走好不好？”莱因哈特急切地追问：“我知道我应该先求婚再上床的，是我不好，我保证绝不再犯——我现在就求婚……”

“——莱因哈特大人你等等！”吉尔菲艾斯眼疾手快，一把将人摁住，以免他大庭广众之下突然跪下去。

莱因哈特眼巴巴地盯着他，眼神纯良地像只盯着鱼罐头的小猫咪，就差没喵喵叫了。

吉尔菲艾斯头痛欲裂。

几个小时不见，皇帝居然学会卖萌了。  
要是皇帝昨晚就有这手段，搞不好能哄得他自己把衣服脱了。  
他决定，等他回去，第一件事就是先把罗严塔尔揪过来，逼问他到底教了皇帝多少乱七八糟的东西。

他试图讲道理：“莱因哈特大人，你知道我们在一起意味着什么吗？”

莱因哈特眨眨眼睛：“意味着你高兴，我也高兴？”

“……”

“你明明就喜欢我！干嘛不承认？”莱因哈特理直气壮：“哪怕退一万步，就算你真的不喜欢我，我也可以追你啊！”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯从小就知道，莱茵哈特的直球他向来是招架不住的。但他还是得挣扎一下：“莱因哈特大人，这事没那么简单，您知道的。”

莱因哈特眼珠转了转，决定睁眼说瞎话：“我不知道。”

吉尔菲艾斯不想放过他：“您是皇帝，所有人都希望您公平公正，对所有部下一视同仁。您之前对我的优待其实已经有不少人议论纷纷，只是忠于您的部下还能用您顾念旧情来反驳。但一旦我们坐实情侣关系，那些对您不满的人便能找到借口，诋毁您色令智昏，任人唯亲，各种非议必然接踵而来，这将严重损伤您的威望。”

“朕不在乎。朕谋权篡位的事都干了，这点舆论还能摆不平？”莱因哈特抬抬下巴，不满的揪了揪好友的额发：“那些政敌的话什么好顾忌的？在他们嘴里，我娶个贵族那是和旧势力同流合污，娶平民那就是强抢民女，只要想喷我，总能找到角度，难道我还能为了顾忌他们的想法就委屈自己？”

“就算不考虑他们，” 吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑，倒也没反驳：“莱因哈特大人，我们可都是男人，继承人的问题怎么办？”

“可以开发人造子宫啊！科技院的人也不是白拿工资的。”莱因哈特飞快的接话，显然早就想好了。

“这方面的技术在黄金树皇朝时期被全面禁止，当初的资料早就被销毁了，要研究的话只能从零开始。”吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气：“科研这种事，并不是烧了钱就一定能有成果的，也许需要好几代人的努力——莱茵哈特大人，万一我们不够幸运的话……”

“那我收养一个也行。”莱茵哈特毫不退让：“或者到时候干脆指定某个出色的部下来继承皇位。总会有办法的。吉尔菲艾斯，你不要担心。”

“但您得承认，无论领养还是让部下继承，都是后患无穷。”吉尔菲艾斯眉心微蹙：“而且世事难料。领养的孩子天赋不够怎么办？看好的部下不够能干，无法服众怎么办？如果过于能干，想提前篡位怎么办？这种事容错率太低，稍有疏忽，就会酿成祸患，埋下动乱的火种。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你操心那么多，头发会变白的。”莱因哈特嘟嚷着抱怨了一句，又反驳道：“而且亲生的孩子天赋就一定很好吗？就一定能服众吗？就一定不会谋朝篡位吗？”

“……”这倒也是。

“朕只在乎继承皇位的那个人有没有足够的能力戴稳这顶皇冠，至于这个人有没有朕的血统，朕从来不在乎。” 皇帝笑容坦荡，眼神明锐：“他要是有造反的本事，那尽管来抢，朕愿赌服输。”

即使被遮住了半张脸，皇帝这骄傲的模样也耀眼的很。

“道理我都懂。”吉尔菲艾斯几乎要被说服了，但还想最后再劝一句：“但是有千万条光明大道可以选，莱因哈特大人，您何必要走最坎坷的那条路？”

“因为这是唯一一条能与你一起走到最后的路，吉尔菲艾斯。它再坎坷，还能比当年造反更艰难吗？”

“……”

“这世上没有任何一个选项是完美的，得失我自己选，后果我自己负。”莱因哈特看出好友的态度已经软化，于是趁热打铁：“至少现在，我知道这世上对我来说最重要的是什么，我愿意付出任何代价来留住他。”

“……”

莱因哈特将白皙的手指搭在吉尔菲艾斯手背上，一点点握紧。他紧张地吞咽了一下，声音却很轻柔：“嫁给我吧，吉尔菲艾斯。我想永远和你一起。”

吉尔菲艾斯静静地看着他的金发好友。

时光对莱因哈特是仁慈的。  
即使他登上了王座，即使他们之间隔着淌血的权杖、沉重的冠冕，即使不知不觉已经走过那么漫长的时间——他的目光依旧赤忱，他掌心的温度依然火热。二十年的岁月并未在他脸上留下任何痕迹，也不曾磨平他的棱角，反而赋予他更盛的荣光。

他确信，这样的人，他这辈子都不可能遇到第二个了。  
他从来没有拒绝过这个人。他永远没办法拒绝他。

温柔的笑意在红发青年唇边绽开，漫上眼角眉梢。他回握住好友的手，一如当年在漫天星光之下，回握那个邀他同行的少年。

莱因哈特总能得到他想要的，只要他愿意，他可以得到更多。  
欲望也许会毁了他，但在这之前，得先踏过自己的尸体。

“好的。莱因哈特大人，我愿意。”

然后他就被摁在椅背上，好友柔软的嘴唇重重地吻了上来。忘乎所以的动作下，两人的兜帽滑落，露出金色和红发的发丝，交缠在一起。  
这一幕恰好被候机室的监控摄像头捕捉到，人工智能经过一系列复杂的运算后，将它投放在大屏幕上。

摄像头精度很高，大屏幕的清晰度完美，待认出屏幕上接吻的两个眼熟的男人到底是谁后，候机室里响起几声小小的惊呼，有人大喊一声：“卧槽！老婆快来看！50马克和100马克上的人在接吻！”

“……”  
人群躁动。在被围观之前，吉尔菲艾斯赶紧拉着莱因哈特跑路。

前方是候机厅外灿烂的阳光，闻风而动的帝国媒体已经在赶来的途中，从此他们再无退路。  
但是那又如何呢？  
岁月从未静好，现世永不安稳。在这个混乱而无常的世界里，人总得学会如何取舍，如何守护。


	6. 番外 上

（1）  
人造子宫这个项目耗时七年，才走到临床试验阶段。  
第一批志愿者里就有帝国皇后本人。

事实上皇帝一开始是反对的。  
这项技术虽然成功实现了孤雄繁殖，但在胚胎着床后，必须将人造子宫植入人体——万一出现排异反应，那可是要出人命的。

“就不能再缓缓嘛？至少等通过了临床试验再说啊？”皇帝对着桌上一尺高的催生奏折，睁眼说瞎话：“我又不急着要继承人。”

“帝国上下最好的医疗资源都在这里了，即使真的出现了排异反应，只要在二十四小时内处理就没什么大问题。”吉尔菲艾斯安抚道：“如果连我都要出意外，那让其他人来做这个试验只会更危险。”

“但我很担心啊！”皇帝气鼓鼓地瞪着红发好友：“吉尔菲艾斯你太过分了！”

“对不起哦。”

“你每次都说对不起！然后下次还敢！”皇帝眼珠一转：“不就是怀孕吗？放着我来！”

吉尔菲艾斯差一点没一口水喷出去。  
“别别别。”他赶紧找了个理由：“宫内尚书真的会上吊的——自从知道我要参加临床试验后，他已经跟我闹了三天了，如果换成是您……”

“他闹三十天也没用！”皇帝得意洋洋：“朕是皇帝，朕说了算。”

“那您真打算到时候顶着大肚子去开御前会议军事会议财政会议？”皇后掰着指头跟他算：“另外今年一月您要去海尼森参加经济峰会，五月奥丁有鲜花游行，七月要巡视边境……”

皇帝听得脸色发青，依然咬牙坚持道：“你都不介意，我有什么好介意的。”

“我本来就是皇后啊？不舒服的话还可以请假。”吉尔菲艾斯狡黠一笑：“您就不一样了。别的不说，今年是帝国建国十周年，国庆日的阅兵典礼是要向全宇宙现场直播的。”

“……朕不管。”皇帝深呼吸：“君无戏言！”

“……”看来常规手段是劝不住皇帝了，吉尔菲艾斯捂脸沉思三秒，毅然坦白：“太晚了，陛下。两周前人造子宫已经培育完成，用的是我的基因，和其他人不兼容，而且前几天胚胎也已经成功着床……所以，我就………”

“……？？？！！！”皇帝想了想，整个人差点没跳起来：“吉尔菲艾斯你昨天到底去科技院干了啥？！”

（2）  
生气的皇帝很难哄。

幸亏他好奇心重。生气归生气，哪怕打定主意要和自家皇后冷战到底，眼睛却总忍不住偷瞄他平坦的小腹。  
——奇怪了，不是说孕妇都大肚子的吗？怎么吉尔菲艾斯的肚子一点都不鼓？

于是冷战的第三天凌晨，皇后半夜醒来，当场抓获正偷偷摸摸拿耳朵贴着自己肚皮不知听了多久的皇帝一只。

皇帝不但不心虚，而且还很委屈：“不是已经植入人造子宫了嘛？怎么朕什么都听不到？”

吉尔菲艾斯简直哭笑不得：“胚胎现在着床才一周，还没一颗瓜子大，即没长出心脏，也没长出胳膊腿，当然没动静。”

皇帝失望地扁扁嘴，不甘心地问道：“那我多久才能摸到他？”

吉尔菲艾斯算了算：“大概……还要一个月吧？”

然而计划赶不上变化。别说一个月，哪怕过了七八个月，吉尔菲艾斯反酸孕吐一样都不少，但肚子就是没鼓起来，小腹八块腹肌半点没走形。

科技院反复检查，确认胎儿发育良好，一切指标都很正常。几个主治医师开了半天的会，最后得出结论——肚子不鼓应该是正常现象，这种个体差异在女性中一样也是存在的，孕期身材不走形的健身达人也不是没有，而且男性体脂率本来就比女性低得多。

皇帝看完报告，挠挠脑袋。  
作为一个外行，他的思路很简单。  
身材不走形其实是好事。要是能连妊娠反应都没有，那就更棒了。现在吉尔菲艾斯早上起来经常小腿抽筋，吃点东西就反酸，动作幅度大一点就眼前发黑脸色发白，看着都替他难受，还能不能一起愉快的997了？

不过摸不到小朋友还是挺遗憾的。  
没关系——莱因哈特暗自决定——等孩子生出来，一定要第一时间抱过来撸个爽！

然而人算不如天算。

皇后的预产期原本在八月初，然而刚到六月中旬，他的妊娠反应突然加剧，到医院一查，发现胎儿的各项指标剧变，甚至有可能会早产。

皇帝很紧张：“吉尔菲艾斯，要不你先住院？”  
“再过两天就是帝国十周年国庆阅兵。”吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气：“我一面都不露也不合适。要不等阅兵之后再说？” 

皇帝有些不放心，但连主治医生都觉得一两天问题不大，也只能悻悻同意。  
后来想起来，他悔得肠子都青了。

（3）  
人造子宫毕竟是一项尚在临床试验中的新技术，出什么状况都不奇怪。  
阅兵仪式刚开始，吉尔菲艾斯身子一晃，差点没一头栽下城楼。  
皇帝当时就想丢下一切送皇后去医院——被皇后本人死死摁住了。

“不差这一会儿，您等阅兵结束再来也一样。”  
“不行，朕不放心。”皇帝嘴唇都哆嗦了。  
“那您派个信任的人陪我去。” 吉尔菲艾斯用袖子帮他擦掉额头上的汗，小声安抚他：“士兵们快入场了，这里还需要您。莱因哈特大人，乖，我会没事的。”

再不乐意，莱茵哈特也清楚，现在不是他任性的时候。  
他头一次痛恨自己是皇帝。

不过，陪同吉尔菲艾斯的人选也不好挑。  
米达麦亚和罗严塔尔都在新领地任职，缪拉今年换防去了边境。克拉斯和希尔德小姐都是阅兵仪式的重要负责人，得在现场指挥，根本走不开。鲁兹和瓦列负责的是参加这次阅兵式的太空舰队。  
算来算去，办事能力靠谱、能让皇帝信任、现在还有空走得开的，居然只剩下一个。  
但是这个人吧……皇帝挠头。

吉尔菲艾斯已经看出了他的犹豫。  
“没事，就让奥贝斯坦送我去吧。这里离医院也就半小时车程，出不了什么事。”他主动亲了亲皇帝的额头：“反正整场阅兵也就一个小时，你很快就能来陪我的。”

然而做人不能太铁齿，没事别乱给自己插flag。  
一小时后皇帝收到消息，吉尔菲艾斯大公的车队在去医院的路上被疑似地球教徒的恐怖分子劫持。现场死伤惨烈，皇后和军务尚书下落不明。

（4）

绑匪们的尸体在门外横七竖八地躺了一地。  
诊疗室里只有两个活人，一个站着，一个坐着。

奥贝斯坦瞪着死鱼眼，直勾勾地盯着坐在手术台上，对着医药箱翻翻找找的吉尔菲艾斯。  
“绑匪已经死光了，我发送了求援信号。”他慢吞吞地说：“你确定要这么做吗？”

红发皇后手里拿着一把手术刀，正在仔细消毒，闻声抬头瞥了他一眼。

“他们想绑架我的孩子，给我打了催产针。”吉尔菲艾斯脸色苍白：“再不把孩子弄出来，他可能会死。救援不知道什么时候能到。我已经别无选择了。”

奥贝斯坦眼神幽幽地看着他。  
他们都知道“把孩子弄出来”是什么意思。  
人造子宫是后天植入的，而男性没有产道，哪怕是正常分娩，那也是剖腹产。

诊疗室里设备倒是齐全。  
这里本来就是个废弃的妇产科医院，设备虽然老旧，但好歹可以实现半自动操作，大多数稍有医学常识的人都可以在仪器的帮助下实行剖腹产。

但男性人体结构毕竟和女性不同，也不知这里的设备能不能准确识别，要是下错了刀，切断一两条主动脉，那可不是闹着玩的。

奥贝斯坦难得的迟疑了。  
医疗急救是幼年军校的必修课，虽然算不上医术高超，但操作这些仪器的本事，吉尔菲艾斯和他都是有的。  
看吉尔菲艾斯现在的状态，奥贝斯坦很怀疑他会不会手一滑弄死自己。

他和吉尔菲艾斯多年不和，这个人对皇帝的影响力太强，作为皇后还不肯退居后宫，干政干的光明正大理直气壮，偏偏在帝国上下还颇有威望，在同盟新领地甚至比皇帝还受欢迎——这种羽翼丰满的第二人，简直是会走路的不稳定因素。

现在第二人要作死，他当然是喜闻乐见。

然而对方肚子里还有帝国未来的继承人。  
皇帝都三十多岁了，至今只有这么一个子嗣，若是出了意外，恐怕一样是后患无穷。

权衡利弊，奥贝斯坦不情不愿地开口：“我来吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯瞪大眼睛看着他，那表情仿佛看到猪在飞。

奥贝斯坦面无表情：“仪器老旧，部分功能缺失，臣也不是专业医护人员，手术成功率最多也就75%，手一抖切到不该切的东西也说不定。皇后陛下若是不放心——”

“75%足够了，我很放心。”吉尔菲艾斯爽快地躺平了：“反正我自己动手的话，生还率也就50%。” 

“哦？”奥贝斯坦的义眼闪过无机质的光：“你我敌对多年，您就不怕……”

“我相信阁下至少对我的孩子没有恶意。”吉尔菲艾斯双眼弯弯地笑了起来：“一切拜托了，军务尚书阁下。”

（5）

奥贝斯坦这辈子不知道后悔是什么感觉。  
他现在知道了。  
皱巴巴的小东西软趴趴地摊在他手心里，皮肤青紫，小小的手脚仿佛一捏就碎。

创口还在缝合，吉尔菲艾斯平躺着，扭头看过来——只见平日里一向面无表情的军务尚书正眉头紧皱，抱小孩的姿势犹如捧着一颗炸弹。  
虽然有些不合时宜，但他还是很想笑。  
“拍拍他的后背……”他回忆主治医师说过的一些注意事项，按住上翘的嘴角，有气无力地提醒道：“可能是被羊水呛住了，得让他哭出来。”

奥贝斯坦皱着眉头拍拍小东西，并没得到任何反应，他不得不将秽物从孩子的口腔鼻腔里一点点地清理干净。  
作为一个文职人员，入伍以来他就没做过这么细致的体力活。

终于，小家伙抽搭了两下，眼睛里挤出两滴亮晶晶的液体。随即跟像上了发条似的，嘤嘤嘤地哭出来，越哭越大声。  
本来就丑的像个猴，哭起来更是魔音贯耳。  
真是太吵了。  
奥贝斯坦觉得还不如去和罗严塔尔再掐三百个回合来的比较开心。

他当时就想把这娃塞回给他亲妈，然而扭头一看，只见红发皇后在孩子哭出声之后，便已经放心地晕了过去。

“……”  
奥贝斯坦母胎单身四十多年，没老婆没孩子，这辈子就没打算和这种奇怪的人类幼崽扯上一毛钱关系。  
但手心里的小婴儿才不和他讲道理，不知是饿了还是困了，嚎个不停。

最后奥贝斯坦实在没办法，将他往吉尔菲艾斯胸口一放，也许是嗅到熟悉的气味，婴儿的哭声弱了下来。  
还没等奥贝斯坦松口气，小家伙四肢并用，一把抱住了他的右手拇指啃了起来。他想抽回手，小东西扁扁嘴，眼睛里又含上两泡眼泪。

“……算了。”

（6）

国庆阅兵当天发生的那件事可以说是那一年帝国最火的新闻——皇后和军务尚书一起被地球教余孽绑架，随即反杀绑匪，顺利生下小皇子——紧张又刺激，剧情发展跌宕起伏，满足各路吃瓜群众。  
好处是从此地球教在帝国的名声彻底等同于邪教。坏处是，各路八卦小报各种放飞，衍生出各种奇异流言。

半年后，同盟第二十三届新闻摄影奖颁给了一张帝国社交媒体上广为流传的照片。

这张照片明显是在救援队赶到的时候抓拍的，画面上昏迷的大公正头枕着军务尚书的膝盖，刚出生的小皇子趴在他胸口，身上还裹着军务尚书的外套。  
军务尚书的手正安抚地轻拍孩子的背脊，低眉垂眼的角度正好遮住了无机质的义眼，嘴角上翘，慈祥地令人害怕。

整章照片构图精巧，色彩柔和，颇有油画质感，愣是将照片上这对众所周知的政敌拍出了一家三口的气场。

照片的拍摄者并未前来领奖，甚至从未在公众面前现身。吃瓜群众纷纷认定此人已经在照片上传当天，被恼羞成怒的军务尚书连夜抓获，拖去安全局关小黑屋——不然没法解释为什么宫内尚书至今没有给他发律师函。  
毕竟在这张现场照片出现后，各路娱乐版狗仔纷纷转战时政版块，他们编的新闻总能让人民群众喜闻乐见、宫内尚书咬牙切齿。

比如军务尚书和皇后原来是明面上相杀，暗地里相爱。  
比如绑架是假，真相是军务尚书和皇后私奔未遂，被双双抓回。  
比如小皇子另一个父亲其实是军务尚书，皇帝的头顶上能跑马。

这些离谱的新闻皇帝当然是一个字都不信的。不过这并不妨碍他一看到那张照片，就气不打一处来，以至于军务尚书连加了一个多月的班，才保住军务省岌岌可危的财政预算。

事实上，由于流言过于荒谬，虽然津津乐道的吃瓜群众大有人在，但真情实感相信的人并不多。毕竟光凭一张照片，根本证明不了任何问题。  
谁知过了三年之后，当小皇子三岁生日照片登上新闻头条，沙雕网友们又炸了。

照片上的小皇子有着一头浓密的宝石红小卷毛，圆鼓鼓的脸颊，圆溜溜的深蓝色大眼睛，非常可爱，且一看就是复刻版的大公殿下。

所以皇帝的基因跑哪儿去了？  
不是说红发才是最难遗传到的隐形基因吗？  
一时间各种当年的阴谋论又被重新翻了出来。

宫内尚书当然不服。  
他撸起袖子，搬出一打小皇子的生活照，极力论证小皇子本质是个尖下巴，脸型非常像皇帝，现在看着比较圆一定是皇宫伙食太好了的缘故。

广大网民纷纷表示不信，毕竟照片上的小家伙都快双下巴了，尖个屁！一定是宫内尚书这个皇帝粉开了亲妈滤镜的缘故——有本事你放出更多照片让我康康？

宫内尚书身经百战，掐架经验丰富，但毕竟三拳难敌四手，一时间和沙雕网友们战得难分高下，各种奇形怪状的热搜此起彼伏。

终于有一天，一个记者冒着被赶出会场并吊销记者证的风险，将这个问题摆到了皇帝面前。

“陛下，近日网上传言，小皇子的长相和您并不相似，请问您对此有何看法？”  
“朕的儿子长得当然应该像皇后。一看就是我们亲生的。”  
“可他是红色卷发……”  
“朕也是卷发，红色多漂亮！”皇帝理直气壮：“朕看着就很高兴。”

皇帝的逻辑浑然天成无懈可击，虽然总让人觉得哪里不对，但又说不出来。  
想搞个大新闻的记者一脸懵逼，总觉得被当面硬塞了一嘴的狗粮。虽然并没有被赶出会场，但最后还是被愤怒的宫内省尚书吊销了记者证。


	7. 番外 下

（7）  
皇帝说的其实是真心话。  
自从儿子五官长开，又长出一头红发后，每天回家都能看到一大一小两个吉尔菲艾斯睁着蓝汪汪的圆眼睛看过来——这都什么人间天堂！

然而如此惬意的生活持续了不到一年。  
在军务尚书的建议下，三岁半的小皇子亚历山大有了一个数学老师和一个语文老师。  
既然已经上学了，作业总归要有的。

小皇子的家庭作业一开始是皇后手把手教的。不过一到财政年末皇后自己也是忙得飞起，而莱因哈特一直觉得大红毛耐心辅导小红毛作业的情形既温馨又可爱，早就想自己亲身体验一把。

然后他就知道了什么叫不做作业父慈子孝，一做作业鸡飞狗跳。

“杰森早上吃了三个苹果，中午吃了两个山竹，晚上吃了五个番茄——亚力克好好算算，杰森一天之内一共吃了几个水果？”

“他吃的好多哦？”小朋友一脸惊叹：“亚力克都吃不了那么多。这个杰森他不会觉得很撑嘛？”

“……他是很撑，但他再撑你也得先把题目算出来，不然拿不到分。”

“哦，好吧。”小朋友乖乖地应了一句，飘逸的思维又换了个方向放飞：“父亲，山竹是什么呀？”

“山竹是……这玩意这季节没有，下个月你就能吃到了——这不是重点，反正它就是一种水果。”

“嗯。”软乎乎地小奶音似懂非懂地应了一声，又赶紧追问道：“那你说的那个山竹，它甜吗？”

声音里的期待都快溢出来了。

站在门外的红发皇后赶紧捂住了嘴，不让自己笑出声。

“甜，很甜。”隔着门板都能听出皇帝的心累：“你答对了到时候就给你吃一个。”

“呜，我想吃两个。”小朋友扑闪着深蓝色的大眼睛，抓着皇帝的衣袖晃了晃：“父亲，两个好不好？”

皇帝有些扛不住，但还是努力维持大人的威严：“你倒是先给我把题答完啊？”

“哦。”小朋友挠挠自己的小卷毛，掰着手指：“五个。”

“？”皇帝眼神死：“亚力克小朋友你再给我算一遍？”

“……就是五个呀！”

“三加二加五等于几？”

“十。”

“所以杰森一天到底吃了几个水果？”

“五个。”

“？？？？？不是，”皇帝抓狂了：“怎么会是五个？”

如果换个普通官员，面对皇帝如此怒气，怕不是要当场晕过去。  
但亚历山大一点都不觉得压力山大。

“番茄是蔬菜。”他据理力争：“不是水果。”

“……”

“父亲你说对吧？父亲？”

“别理我。”老父亲两眼放空：“我在思考人生。”

他思考了很久。

当晚，皇后上床，发现躺在身侧的皇帝手里正捧着一本《遗传与变异》。  
他有些惊讶，金发好友自幼爱好广泛，但从未见他对生物学有过兴趣——毕竟他当年连幼年军校的生理卫生课都是睡过去的。

面对皇后的疑问，皇帝避而不答，反而突然问道：“吉尔菲艾斯，你觉得共和制……怎么样？”

这句话吓人，换个人来听的话多半觉得这是道送命题，搞不好还会当场跪下请皇帝饶命。  
但吉尔菲艾斯和皇帝青梅竹马，从小到大，该说的不该说的话题都说完了，于是坦然道：“我觉得共和制挺好。但是您为什么突然问这个？”

“吉尔菲艾斯你也执政十多年了，帝国的问题你懂的。”皇帝掰着指头道：“黄金树时代的历史遗留问题满坑满谷，那些遗老遗少尸位素餐还占着大把资源，为了不引起社会动荡，朕也不能一口气把他们全砍了，只能慢慢消减他们的势力和影响力。新领地的局面更是错综复杂，外加地球教这个阴魂不散的搅屎棍——要坐稳这个皇位，智商不够真的不行。”

“您说的对。”吉尔菲艾斯点头，但还是很茫然：“但是您的智慧足以应对眼下的局面，为何突然想要搞共和？”

“我应付得了，不代表我的继承人也应付得了。”莱因哈特一脸沮丧：“亚力克这小子傻乎乎的，一道数学题都做不好，将来丢了皇冠事小，丢了性命就糟了。”

“……陛下，亚力克他才三岁半。”

“三岁半怎么了！不都说三岁看老吗？” 皇帝痛心疾首：“这小子怎么就光继承了你的脸 ，没继承你的智商呢！”

“……陛下您是不是对三岁小孩的智商有什么误会？”

“误会什么，姐姐说我三岁就能上房揭瓦了！”

吉尔菲艾斯揉揉太阳穴：“……那我给你讲个故事哈。”

“你说。”

“当年有个三岁的小朋友去领居家做客。邻居看他长得可爱，就当面从冰箱里给他拿了根雪糕。”

“嗯嗯，然后呢？”

“第二天，小朋友又去了邻居家。他还想吃雪糕，于是一进门就直奔冰箱，”红发皇后眼神飘忽：“然后很有礼貌地，敲了敲冰箱门。”

“……”皇帝瞪大眼睛，随即大笑着扑倒自家皇后：“吉尔菲艾斯你小时候也太可爱了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯欲言又止地看着自信的皇帝，最终还是不忍心告诉他，那个可爱的小朋友长着一头耀眼的金发。

（8）

找回了信心的皇帝捋起袖子，打定主意要和儿子死磕到底，天天盯他作业。  
宫内省的员工听着这父子俩的动静，总觉得自己心脏不太好。

一周后宫内尚书求见皇后陛下。  
“小殿下才三岁半，现在启蒙是否为时过早？”

“说实话，我也觉得亚力克负担太重了些，但是——”吉尔菲艾斯叼着羽毛笔，指指桌面上三尺高的文件：“一想到这些东西以后都是他的活……总觉得不从小适应的话，他将来这日子就没法过了。”

宫内尚书想了想，觉得也对，于是留下一本幼儿启蒙教育指南便告退了。

于是这大本营这鸡飞狗跳的日子一直持续到七月末，直到财政年结算完毕，皇后终于在公务中腾出手来，重新接手儿子的作业辅导。  
和皇帝相爱相杀了一个月的亚历山大小朋友当场抱住皇后大腿激动地嗷嗷哭，感谢亲妈救他狗命。

不知是皇后本人比较有耐心的缘故，还是那本幼儿启蒙教育指南真的有用。总之，在皇后的辅导下，宫里风平浪静，宫内尚书快秃完的脑门上又冒出了几根头发。

于是有一天，吉尔菲艾斯的办公室里来了一位意想不到的访客。  
而他来的目的更是让见多识广的帝国皇后大跌眼镜。

“军务尚书阁下，不好意思，我刚刚没听清。”事实上，红发皇后并非没听清，但他总觉得自己应该是听错了：“您再说一遍？”

“臣是说，”军务尚书木着脸：“为了亚历山大殿下的学习成绩和心理健康着想，您最好放下一部分工作，以便增加和殿下相处的时间。”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯的表情一言难尽，他总觉得眼前这个男人今天的画风不太对劲：“阁下为什么突然有这种想法？”

“臣调阅了殿下这一年来的成绩单。”奥贝斯坦的义眼闪过无机质的光芒：“很明显，阁下辅导殿下作业期间，他的各科成绩稳步提升，反倒是在陛下辅导期间，殿下的成绩不光没进步，反而倒退了10%。”

“……哦。”吉尔菲艾斯提醒自己要注意表情管理。  
这里是费沙，所以一切皆有可能。他一个一米九的男人都能当上帝国皇后，那么和奥贝斯坦一起讨论幼儿教育问题……好像也没什么大不了的。

吉尔菲艾斯调整好心态，思维重新活跃起来。

其实奥贝斯坦这提议，若是换个人来说，倒还蛮正常的。只是他和奥贝斯坦一向两看两相厌，再正常的话从这人嘴里说出来，他都得多过几遍脑子。  
比如，军务尚书的真实目的——是关心亚力克本人？还是想借机促成自己回归后宫，逐步削弱第二人在前朝的影响力？

抑或两者皆有？  
皇后抿了口咖啡，若有所思。

作为各种意义上的帝国第二人，他自己被奥贝斯坦集火了十多年，早就习惯了，倒也不以为意。奥贝斯坦有提意见的权力，他和皇帝也有不听的自由。  
倒是他对亚历山大的态度有些诡异。

莱茵哈特作为开国皇帝，声望极高，而皇后吉尔菲艾斯的人缘也是出了名的好。作为他俩的孩子，几乎所有高级将领和帝国重臣对这个小皇子都颇为友善，见了面就是亲亲抱抱举高高——和他们相比，这几年奥贝斯坦简直是反其道而行，对小皇子能躲则躲，躲不开的时候也会绷着一张脸，努力吓哭小朋友。

现在想来，这种过度回避的态度确实有些异常。

“感谢阁下提醒，我会认真考虑的。”吉尔菲艾斯放下咖啡杯，不动声色地转移了话题。

等到奥贝斯坦告辞后，吉尔菲艾斯走到在窗前，拨开厚重的窗帘。  
午后的阳光肆无忌惮地洒进来，倾泻在他身上，暖烘烘地令人犯困。

虽然他和奥贝斯坦两看两相厌，但是成年人的恩怨毕竟与下一代无关。

如果他没记错的话，奥贝斯坦家那条麦町犬已经过世三年了，而一个月后，就是奥贝斯坦的生日。

（9）

其实奥贝斯坦通常是不过生日的。  
整个帝国知道他生日的人，除了他自己，可能也只有能记住所有人生日的吉尔菲艾斯了。  
到时候让小皇子私下送只小狗作为生日礼物……应该没问题吧？

抱着这样的念头，吉尔菲艾斯联系了费沙最大的一家犬舍。

虽然这件事其实可以随便找个手下就能代办，但既然是让小朋友送礼，礼物最好还是让他亲手挑。  
理论上来说这个思路很正常，没毛病。  
然而计划赶不上变化。

“爸爸！你看那个！”  
一进门，亚力克小朋友一眼相中一只黑白相间的小狗，兴奋地拽着吉尔菲艾斯的衣袖直直走过去。

小狗瞪着浅蓝色的眼睛，冲他们歪了歪脑袋，然后自顾自的追着自己的尾巴转圈。

亚力克捧着小脸盯了它好半天，最后一屁股坐下，彻底走不动路了。

“小殿下真是好眼光。” 陪同的犬舍老板笑了：“这小东西才一个月大，血统纯净——”

“嗷呜——”似乎是听到自己被夸奖，小狗骄傲地嗷了一声，低头咬扁一只玩具鸭。

“……”吉尔菲艾斯揉了揉额头。

他对犬类没什么研究，但常识还算是有的。  
哈士奇这个品种实在是盛名在外，想不知道都难。  
像这只这么小就破坏力这么强的，血统确实很纯净，犬舍老板倒也没吹牛。

犬舍老板吹了声口哨：“阿廖沙，过来！”  
小狗闻声耳朵一竖，溜溜达达地崩过来，一口咬住吉尔菲艾斯的裤脚，开始磨牙。  
亚历山大弯腰摸摸它脑袋，阿廖沙前腿刨地，尾巴甩地像电风扇。

亚历山大惊喜地仰头看过来：“爸爸，它好可爱！”

吉尔菲艾斯哭笑不得地看着自己快被咬脱线的裤子，和儿子亮晶晶的眼睛。  
——小朋友我看你比较可爱。  
他蹲下来，挠挠阿廖沙毛绒绒的下巴。小狗舒服地眯起眼睛，翻身露出白肚皮。

吉尔菲艾斯现在很纠结。  
他让亚力克给奥贝斯坦送生日礼物，是想缓和关系，并不是想结仇，更不想报复社会。  
要真给奥贝斯坦送个哈士奇，等一年后它开始学会拆家——军务尚书怕不是要和自己全家不共戴天？

“亚力克，你是不是很喜欢阿廖沙？”

小朋友卖力点头。

“那你……想不想养它？”  
反正皇宫占地面积够大，有的是地方让小狗撒欢。

小朋友又点点头，想了想又顿住了：“我养阿廖沙的话，那奥贝斯坦叔叔怎么办？叔叔没有狗狗，好可怜的。”

不不不，你送他个哈士奇他才可怜。  
吉尔菲艾斯循循善诱：“你可以再挑只小狗送他。”

“像阿廖沙这么可爱的嘛？”

吉尔菲艾斯很想知道儿子对“可爱”的定义到底是啥？一口下去两个洞的那种吗？  
“倒也不必。你奥贝斯坦叔叔他比较……”他克服心理障碍，挑挑拣拣，终于找到一个比较褒义的词汇：“斯文。”

小朋友茫然地看着他，显然斯文这个词他暂时还没学会。

“就是不喜欢运动、不太会打架的意思。阿廖沙虽然很可爱，但是对他来说可能太活泼了些。”吉尔菲艾斯一本正经。其实他也不知道奥贝斯坦喜欢什么样的狗，但只要不是哈士奇那就万事大吉：“要不，你帮他挑一只比较乖的？”

（10）

“吉尔菲艾斯，你不是带亚力克去帮奥贝斯坦挑生日礼物吗？”  
“对哦。”  
“所以这是啥？”皇帝戳戳亚力克怀里的狗头。

吉尔菲艾斯一脸无辜：“亚历山大新买的小狗。”

“它长得也太……”皇帝捧起狗脸捏了捏，一时找不到形容词。

小狗竖起耳朵，委屈地呜呜叫。  
它双眼周围长着一圈的黑毛，仿佛自带烟熏妆，衬着浅蓝色的眼睛和黝黑的瞳孔，即使委屈的时候看上去也是凶巴巴的，还有点二。

“其实还蛮可爱的。”吉尔菲艾斯耸耸肩：“而且你儿子喜欢。”

亚力克点头如捣蒜。

“啧。”皇帝低头看着还没他小腿高的儿子：“亚历山大，你想养狗可以，但你得先答应我一件事。”

“什么？”

“自己养的狗要自己喂，自己洗，自己遛。”皇帝刻意板着脸：“做得到吗？”

“做得到！”亚力克自信满满，转念一想：“呃，如果做不到会怎么样？”

“……”好问题，皇帝表情差点崩了，幸亏他脑子转的够快：“做不到的话，这狗就是我的了。”

“？？？？？”亚力克圆圆的眼睛里充斥着大大的惊恐。  
你这么大一个人了，为什么还要和小朋友抢狗!

皇后在一旁看的又好气又好笑，赶紧安抚眼睛里含了一泡眼泪的小朋友，三言两语就让他破涕为笑。然后在另一个超龄的大号金毛小朋友炸毛之前，打发亚力克去后院给小狗搭个窝。

小朋友前脚刚出门，皇后就被皇帝搂着腰摁墙上了。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你居然给奥贝斯坦送生日礼物。”皇帝气鼓鼓地控诉：“我的礼物呢？”

“首先，不是我送，是亚力克送。”皇帝明显在耍赖，吉尔菲艾斯笑得很无奈：“其次，恕我提醒，您今年的生日还没到。”

“我不管，奥贝斯坦有礼物，亚力克啥都没干也有礼物。我不光没收到礼物，你明天还要去边境出差一周。”皇帝无理取闹：“不行，我亏大发了，我老婆凭啥总给别人送礼物？我也要，我不介意生日礼物提前收。”

“出差也是没办法的事呀？”吉尔菲艾斯一时没摸清他的路数，只好先顺着毛撸：“好吧，您想要什么礼物？等我回来给您补上？”

“不!朕现在就要。”皇帝哼哼几声，眼睛一眯：“吉尔菲艾斯，结婚那么多年了，我们还没在办公室里做过呢？”

“？”话题转进如风，吉尔菲艾斯脸都红了：“啊？陛下你……诶，你别，门还没锁！”

“没事，他们不会进来的。”皇帝已经解开了皇后的衣领，轻轻啃咬锁骨。吉尔菲艾斯腿都软了，他撑着墙，咬住嘴唇。

在被皇帝拽入混沌之前，他突然想起一件重要的事，一张嘴差点喘息出声：“等，等等……莱因哈特大人……”

莱茵哈特停下动作，不满地瞪着他。

“我明天就出差，大后天就是奥贝斯坦的生日，要送他的小狗还没买，您得派人再带亚历山大去一趟犬舍。”

“知道了。”莱茵哈特扁扁嘴：“跟我上床的时候不许提别的男人。”

“您确定要和奥贝斯坦吃醋？”吉尔菲艾斯都快被他气笑了：“小狗买回来后您还是得再把把关，千万别让亚力克再挑个哈士奇来——呜……”

“都说了不许提别的男人。”皇帝作怪的手得寸进尺，做的越发过分：“大的小的都不可以。”

而他的皇后已经红着眼圈说不出话了。

（11）

翌日。

不知是因为一直没挑到心仪的小狗，还是因为没有皇后的陪同，今天的亚力克小朋友全程蔫蔫的，远不像昨天那么兴致高昂。

直到有个圆滚滚的小东西飞奔过来，笔直地撞上他的小腿。

小朋友眼前一亮。

一小时后。

“父亲！我挑好了！”  
人还没进门，幼细的小奶音先传进莱因哈特的耳朵里，皇帝手一抖，笔尖在纸上戳了个洞。

他悻悻地将文件丢到一旁，抬头一看，自家圆滚滚的儿子正扛着一只同样圆滚滚的狗子，吭哧吭哧走进来，大滴的汗珠顺着红色卷毛淌下来。

“……这什么情况？”皇帝大步走过去：“你扛着它做什么？”

“我抱不动呀！”小朋友委委屈屈地说着，脚下一踉跄，吓得皇帝赶紧伸手——左手捞住儿子的衣领，右手抓住狗子的后颈皮。

狗子在他手里挣扎，肉嘟嘟的小短腿蹬了蹬。  
莱因哈特将它提溜起来，狗子弱弱地汪了一声，葡萄大的黑眼睛无辜地看过来。

哟吼，确实挺沉。

莱因哈特对犬类毫无概念，但可以确定它肯定不是哈士奇——虽然毛色有点像，但和昨天那只相比，这只看狗子起来气质要敦厚老实地多。  
它浅棕色的被毛又厚又密，雪白的肚皮鼓鼓的，配着四只小短腿，放在地上底盘应该还挺低。

腿怎么短，搞不好是只柯基？

皇帝将它放回地上，小狗围着父子俩转起圈圈，一不小心脚下一滑，平地摔了一跤。

“爸爸！妮莎是不是很可爱，就是她了好不好！”  
“好好好。”莱因哈特随口答应。

虽然这只小狗看起来不太聪明的样子，但做狗需要有智商吗？奥贝斯坦养狗可不是为了让它帮自己批公文的。

——等等，应该不会吧？

皇帝想起军务省女人当男人用，男人当畜生用的传统……突然有点不太确定了。

算了管他呢，反正不是哈士奇就行了。

不过……他转念一想，突然记起吉尔菲艾斯后来还说了什么来着？

他把儿子提溜起来：“你爸爸说，尽量挑只乖一点的？”

“妮莎可乖了！”小朋友骄傲挺胸：“父亲你摸摸它！”

莱因哈特看看儿子，又看看狗子，迟疑地挠了挠它的下巴。

小狗被挠地很舒服，于是呜了一声，抖抖毛，乖巧地原地坐下，嗅嗅他的手指，又舔了舔。  
皇帝顺势捧着小狗圆圆脑袋揉啊揉，丰厚的毛发蓬松地像朵棉花糖，手感极佳。  
小狗圆圆的眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，然后欢快地冲他摇尾巴，目光中满是信赖。

行吧，这波稳了——皇帝自信地想着——不愧是我儿子，眼光真好，像我。

（12）

吉尔菲艾斯忙完一周回家后，狗子已经送出去了，奥贝斯坦也没有要退货的意思。  
而他的莱茵哈特大人还拍着胸脯跟他说，送出去的那只小狗可爱极了，绝对不是哈士奇那种二货。

不过，每次看到莱因哈特兴致勃勃陪儿子玩小狗的模样，他总怀疑自家儿子对狗子的审美其实随他爹。

不过这些都是后话。

总之，在很长一段时间里，吉尔菲艾斯一直没有亲眼看到他丈夫儿子给奥贝斯坦送了个啥。  
所以，最近某些关于军务尚书的怪异消息，他听得也很莫名其妙。

据说，军务尚书府邸这半年来肉类采购量猛增好几倍，后院的大树莫名其妙少了几棵，有时候深更半夜还能听到他家传出狼嚎。

缪拉坚信奥贝斯坦在非法饲养猛兽，搞不好还是只帝国一级保护动物。  
而毕典菲尔特的脑洞更大，他怀疑奥贝斯坦是不是偷偷在后院养了个狼人，还暗搓搓地邀缪拉和克拉斯带上一打罚单，一起组队去军务尚书家探险——被克拉斯好说歹说，暂时劝住了。

吉尔菲艾斯听完八卦，觉得宪兵总监果然老成持重，决定下个月就给他加工资。

至于那些诡异的传闻，就随他去吧，军务尚书毕竟也是个有隐私权的正常人类。哪怕他真的在后院养狼人，只要他栓好了别放出来咬人，别耽误他997，那也没什么大不了的。

毕竟帝国目前也没哪条法律禁止养狼人。

结果，一心追逐八卦的缪拉和毕典菲尔特被摁住了，倒是无心八卦的皇后本人先见证了事情的真相。

那天军务尚书难得请了个病假，偏偏有份公文需要他紧急处理。  
一般来说这种小事交给副官或者文秘跑腿就行，但吉尔菲艾斯查了一下自己接下来的行程路线，正好要经过奥贝斯坦家门口——于是主动揽下了这事，正好顺便去探病。

一开始一切都还很正常。

他摁了门铃，奥贝斯坦穿着身睡衣走出来——睡衣上的花纹有点眼熟，看着和他今年送给自家儿子的睡衣似乎是同一套的，当然这不是重点——总之，奥贝斯坦直接在门口将文件仔仔细细从头看到尾，例行挑了几个毛病，要他现场改完再签字盖章。

吉尔菲艾斯正要和他讲道理，后院突然传出几声嗷嗷的声响——确实有那么几分像狼嚎——不过自家的哈士奇兴奋起来也是这么叫的，吉尔菲艾斯挑挑眉毛，倒也没在意。

然而狗叫声越来越大了。

吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼军务尚书八风不动的棺材脸，善解人意地问道：“我可以先等等，阁下要不要先去处理一下后院的状况？”

“多谢，不必。”奥贝斯坦掀掀眼皮：“皇后陛下若真想搞快点，不如直接同意臣的提议，大家都不用再浪费时间。”

吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，刚想说些什么，只听“轰隆”一声，似乎有什么东西倒地了。然后便是一阵哒哒哒的脚步声，越来越响，好像有某种大型动物正从后院往这边跑。

吉尔菲艾斯下意识地抬头朝后院的方向望去。

奥贝斯坦家的前后院之间，隔着一道高高的木质栅栏，木材看着还挺结实。  
应该没问题的吧？  
然而奥贝斯坦的脸色已经变了。

“军务尚书阁下，你……”  
吉尔菲艾斯还想再劝，但已经来不及了。

“哐当！”

地面震动，一只巨大的棕色动物从后院狂奔而出，直接将栅栏撞出个大窟窿。它脖子上还挂着条铁链做的狗绳，狗绳那头连着一棵断裂的小树。

“？？？！！！！”吉尔菲艾斯目瞪口呆。  
——奥贝斯坦你在后院养了个熊?

他反射性地想把同僚护在身后，那棕色的生物高高跃起，越过他直接将奥贝斯坦扑倒在地，亲昵地用舌头舔他的脸。

虽然身后是草坪，但他们倒地时候那“咚”的一声，吉尔菲艾斯听着都觉得疼。

“奥贝斯坦，你还好吧？”吉尔菲艾斯紧张地问道，认真考虑要不要报警救人：“你能说话嘛？吱一声也行？”  
事发突然，他也没随身带枪，而且这只动物看上去应该是奥贝斯坦自己养的。  
而且说实话，哪怕这是个野生的，自己徒手也打不过熊啊？

半晌，只见奥贝斯坦抬手冲他摆了摆。  
看来人没事，这就好。

吉尔菲艾斯放心了，他仔细端详眼前这只巨大生物。  
自己一米九，这只动物站起来可能比他还高一个头。蓬松浓密的棕色被毛，雪白的肚皮，光看脸的话甚至还有点像自家的哈士奇，舔脸的动作也是狗里狗气的。

咦?不是吧？怎么越看越像……

“……”  
终于意识到了事情的真相，吉尔菲艾斯整个人都僵硬了。

亚历山大小朋友你好样的。  
不让你送哈士奇，你就送了个阿拉斯加？？？？？？？  
莱因哈特大人您居然管这玩意叫柯基？？？？？

吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己整个人都要窒息了。

话说回来，收了这么个礼物，奥贝斯坦居然一没造反，二没辞职。  
小朋友面子很大。  
军务尚书他真是个好人。

后记：

纸包不住火。

后来缪拉终于知道了军务尚书家养的不是熊，也不是狼，更不是狼人，而是一条阿拉斯加雪橇犬。  
于是一天之内，所有人都知道了，军官俱乐部里充满了快乐的空气。

毕典菲尔特看了一眼狗子的照片，非常羡慕，觉得这才是猛男该养的狗，奥贝斯坦这个弱鸡他不配——于是当场提议和缪拉一起组队去军务尚书家偷狗，然后被缪拉揪着耳朵拎走。

罗严塔尔比较有常识，对这种拆家的玩意不感兴趣，甚至还有点幸灾乐祸。  
两天后，米达麦亚牵着一只雪白的幼犬，敲响了他家房门。

“我看你这辈子可能是不想结婚了，但我表妹艾芳说孤身一人总归太寂寞，就算不结婚，也可以养只狗。”米达麦亚将绒球一样的小白狗塞到好友怀中：“这是艾芳挑的，你看，多漂亮！喜欢嘛？”

罗严塔尔和怀中的萨摩耶大眼瞪小眼，最终在好友殷切的目光中，屈服了。

“我很喜欢，替我谢谢艾芳。” 他抱了抱米达麦亚，突然想到一个绝妙的主意：“以后陪我一起遛狗吧？我亲爱的朋友。”


End file.
